Quand Le Passé Nous Rattrape
by Liie20
Summary: Hermione et Draco ont vécu une histoire d'amour durant leur 7ème année à Poudlard. 5 année ont passé depuis et la vie a suivit son cours. Lors d'une soirée les deux anciens amants vont se retrouver. Quand le passé nous rattrape, gare aux étincelles...
1. Prologue

_Voici le prologue de ma Fic' : __**Quand Le Passé Nous Rattrape**__. Cette fic' date d'un moment déjà, j'étais assez jeune et très guimauve quand je l'ai écrite. Mais ce n'est pas trop mal je dois dire..._

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser s'il y a des fautes, je me suis relus plusieurs fois et il ne devrait pas y en avoir des masses, mais on ne sait jamais, ces petites bêtes là sont traîtres et coriaces. Lol_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**#1.0 ****Prologue**

C'était le mois de Mai, Hermione était dans sa salle commune des préfets en chef et lisait un livre en attendant le retour de son serpentard chéri. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec lui, cela faisait maintenant 7 mois qu'ils formaient un couple et Drago ne voulait toujours pas officialiser leur relation. La seule personne qui savait était Ginny mais Drago l'ignorait. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Hermione n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture décida d'aller faire un tour dans la tour des Gryffondors et trouver ainsi du réconfort auprès de ses amis. Harry et Ron étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec et Ginny lisait le magazine **«**Sorcière Hebdo**»**. Lorsque la rouquine vit arriver son amie, elle se rua sur elle et l'entraîna dans son dortoir et vérifia que personne ne pouvait les écouter.

- Alors, raconte, tu as eu ta discussion ?

- Non, toujours pas, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Ginny, tu crois que je fais bien ?

- Mione, tu sais, tu es la seule à savoir ce que tu veux. Tu veux continuer à te cacher ou pouvoir vivre ton histoire au grand jour ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry et Ron en penseraient, surtout que ton frère a des sentiments pour moi. Mais malgré tout, je ne veux plus me cacher, je l'aime, il m'aime, j'en suis sûre, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas près à officialiser. Je suis tellement prête à officialiser ! Je voudrais que tout le monde sache à quel point je l'aime, que... Non, je me fais des idées.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas rester avec lui ? Vous êtes tellement mignon ensemble. Et puis, vous allez faire quoi après Poudlard ? Vous allez officialiser ou bien vous continuerez de vous cacher ?

- Ginny, dit moi, que ferais tu à ma place ?

- Je ne sais pas. Car nos relations sont totalement différentes, tu es avec Drago, le grand méchant serpentard et moi je suis avec Harry, le garçon le plus aimé de toute l'école !

- Bon, je te laisse, il devrait être rentré maintenant.

La jeune préfète salua vite fait ses amis et leur conseilla de réviser pour les ASPIC et fila dans sa salle commune. Comme prévu elle y trouva Drago qui révisait pour les examens qui auraient lieu dans 3 semaines.

Le serpentard releva la tête et sourit à sa belle gryffondor. Il s'approcha d'elle avec sa démarche sensuellement féline et lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. La jeune fille se dégagea de ses bras avec difficulté et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le jeune homme, intrigué par la réaction de cette dernière la suivie.

- Drago, je voudrais que l'on parle.

- De tout ce que tu voudras mon ange.

- Tu es un amour, tu sais ça.

- Oui, je sais !

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis reprit son sérieux.

- Non, sérieusement, je voudrais que l'on officialise, j'aimerais pouvoir dire à tous mes amis à quel point je t'aime.

- Mione, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt à l'avouer à tout le monde.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais il faut que tu saches que moi je le suis et que j'en ai très envie. Alors voilà, demain je commencerais par Ginny, et ensuite se sera au tour d'Harry et Ron.

- Non, je ne veux pas, tu n'as pas idée de ce qui adviendrait de ma réputation si jamais on apprenait que je sors avec toi ! **_Explosa t-il_**.

- Quoi ? Alors c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, ta réputation !?! Tu te fiche éperdument de ce que je peux ressentir ou que je te quitte ?! **_Elle avait criée aussi fort que lui_**

- Tu veux me quitter ? **_Se radouci t-il_**

- Ecoute Drago, je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aime aussi, du moins, j'en étais sûre il y a encore une minute, mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Lorsque nous allons quitter l'école, on va faire quoi ? Tu vas me demander de vivre avec toi ou alors nous partirons chacun de notre côté pour nous voir en cachette comme on le fait maintenant ? Je n'ai plus envie de faire ça, je suis fatiguée et lassée. Alors, oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous que l'on arrête avant de se détruire. Je suis désolée mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Drago la regarda ahuri, elle avait dit tout ça d'un air si calme, elle était sérieuse. Que pouvait-il dire de plus, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il était désolé. Non, la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être la faire changer d'avis, c'est qu'il décide d'officialiser leur relation. Mais même en faisant ça, il n'était pas sûr que ça suffise à la récupérer.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortie que bien plus tard dans la soirée. L'ambiance devint plus tendue dans la salle commune, chacun ne sachant pas comment réagir en face de l'autre.

Les examens passèrent et le dernier jour arriva bien vite. Hermione était d'humeur nostalgique, mais pourtant, elle savait que l'avenir serait difficile, elle aiderait Harry à retrouver Voldemort et à le vaincre.

Mais malgré tout, elle continuait d'espérer. Elle savait qu'Harry détruirait Voldemort, que le bien triompherait, et que tout finirait bien. Mais par-dessus tout, elle espérait qu'un jour, elle retrouverait Drago et que comme dans les contes de fées moldus qu'elle adorait, **«**ils vivraient heureux pour toujours**»**.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_C'était le prologue, je vais vous poster le 1__er__ chapitre immédiatement. Cette fic' est déjà finit alors pas de soucis, elle sera postée régulièrement._

_Dites mois quand même ce que vous en pensez._

_Biz'_


	2. L'annonce de Ron

_Comme promis, voici le 1__er__ chapitre. Amusez vous bien et Bonne Lecture !!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**#1. ****L'annonce de Ron**

Hermione était en train de vérifier si tous les livres qu'elle avait commandés étaient bien le colis. Mais bien que sa tâche lui importait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette septième année, elle repensée à son histoire avec Drago. C'était toujours pareil à cette période de l'année, dans une semaine, ça ferait cinq ans qu'elle avait quittée Drago.

Malgré sa nostalgie passagère à cette époque de l'année, elle avait une vie plutôt bien remplis et n'avait pas vraiment le temps de repensée au passée, de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle avait toute une chaîne de librairie au travers de l'Angleterre **[**dans le monde magique bien sûr**]** et était associée avec Ginny. La jeune rouquine passa la tête dans l'encolure de la porte ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

- Coucou toi !

- Ginny, tu m'as fait peur !

- Effet réussi alors !

- Tu peux le dire. Eh mais, je n'entends pas de bruit ! Les jumeaux dorment ?

- Non, ma mère les gardes. Tu peux pas savoir le bien fou que ça me fait !

- Et comment va Harry ?

- Il va bien, son tout nouveau travail lui plaît énormément !

- Oui, ça fait drôle de penser qu'il est devenu professeur à Poudlard. Sinon, j'ai reçu la commande, tout y est, rien ne manque.

- C'est parfait. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé des nouvelles de mon cher frère ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il va bien, je l'ai vu hier. Je sais que demain, lors du repas que ta mère fait, il va annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? Vous seriez vous remit ensemble ?

- Non, Ginny, je ne suis pas avec Ron, et c'est une surprise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ginny était mariée avec Harry depuis deux ans maintenant, depuis que le survivant avait enfin mit fin au règne du terrible Voldemort. Il avait enfin pu vivre sa vie normalement et en profiter au maximum.__Au départ il était devenu Auror pour pouvoir poursuivre et combattre les mangemorts, mais une fois tous les mangemorts à Azkaban, il avait accepté de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la seule matière dans laquelle il était doué.__Puis, il y a 8 mois, les jumeaux étaient venu au monde, deux petits bruns aux yeux verront et affublés des taches de rousseurs des Weasley. Ils avaient déjà un comportement malicieux et doté de pouvoir magique.__Quant à Ron, il travaillait au ministère de la magie et aller se présenter aux élections de ministre de la magie qui aurait lieu dans trois mois et il sortait avec Lavande Brown depuis plus d'un an.__Au départ, il était un joueur professionnel de Quidditch mais une sérieuse blessure l'avait fait abandonner ce sport pour entrer au ministère. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée passa rapidement et les deux jeunes femmes s'éclatèrent. A la fin de la journée, Ginny alla récupérer les jumeaux en compagnie d'Hermione. Mme Weasley fut enchantée de les voir et annonça que les jumeaux dormaient.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans son loft de 200m². C'était assez grand pour elle seule, mais c'était pratique lorsqu'elle inviter ses amis à faire la fête. Mais en général, les fêtes se faisaient chez Mr et Mme Weasley. Ce jour là, ils allaient faire un repas chez les Weasley car Ron voulait annoncer quelque chose à toute sa famille.

Après s'être préparer, elle alla passer la journée dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse mais ne fit que superviser les choses car elle avait engagé une gérante. C'était plus pratique comme ça. A midi, elle fila en vitesse à un restaurent car elle avait un rendez vous.

Elle avait occasionnellement des petits amis mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation très sérieuse depuis sa séparation d'avec Drago. Il était, et resterait son unique grand amour.

Le rendez-vous se passa agréablement bien mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers sa septième année. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, et ce n'était pas les tentatives qui manquaient.

L'après midi passa rapidement et Hermione rentra tôt dans son loft pour se préparer pour la soirée. Ce soir, se serait la soirée de Ron, et elle savait que sa famille serait stupéfaite mais très heureuse.

Hermione arriva bonne dernière chez les Weasley. Elle salua Mr et Mme Weasley en premier. Elle salua Fred et George et leur petite amie et tous les autres frères aînés de Ron et Ginny. Ensuite elle rejoint Ginny et Harry qui essayer de calmer leur jumeaux. Puis, ils furent rejoints par Ron et Lavande qui paraissait très amoureux.

Les festivités commencèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Weasley étaient tous très impatient d'entendre la nouvelle de Ron.

Une fois que le repas fut finit, Ron se leva et réclama le silence qui se fit aussitôt. Il tendit la main à Lavande pour qu'elle vienne à ses côtés puis prenant tous son courage à deux mains il fit son annonce.

- Papa, Maman, tout le monde, voilà, je vous ai demandé de venir car j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

- Ça on sait, alors accouche ! **_lança Fred._**

- Ne me coupez pas ! Bon, alors voilà, Lavande et moi, on va se marier.

Un silence régna, le couple commença à être mal à l'aise lorsqu'Hermione se leva et les félicita encore une fois.

La surprise passée, la famille Weasley vint féliciter les futurs mariés. Mrs Weasley était toute excitée, elle voulait déjà commencer les préparatifs mais Ron lui affirma que ça ne se ferait pas avant les élections.

La soirée se termina très tard dans la nuit dans une humeur festive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews ??_

_Donc on se retrouve Samedi pour le prochain chapitre._

_Biz'_


	3. Rêve Brisé

_Coucou à tous. Me Revoilà Pour le Chapitre 2._

_Je posterais un chapitre le Mercredi et le Samedi, soit deux fois par semaine._

_Je réponds aux reviews qu'on m'a laisser:_

_**Atchoum16**: Je te remercie beaucoup. Ca me fais plaisir de savoir que ma fic' est appréciée. Et en ce qui concerne Draco, il va falloir que tu attende encore un peu, il ne fera son entré que dans le chapitre suivant._

_**Cha Darcy**: Le gros blanc, c'est un truc que j'avais toujours imaginée, la famille tellement surprise que personne n'ouvre la bouche. J'aimerais pas vraiment que ça m'arrive en vrai non plus. Et pour Draco, et ben on ne le verra que dans le chapitre suivant mais on en parle beaucoup ici. Une sorte de compensation à son absence physique... XD_

_**Lucie**: Merci, je suis contente que tu trouve mon intrigue originale. J'ai essayée de faire un peu différement. Mais Dray n'arrivera que dans le chapitre suivant._

_**Disclaimer**: Rien n'à Moi, pourtant j'ai faillit réussir à piquer Fred&George, mais JK m'a choppée avant..._

**

* * *

**

**#2. ****Rêve Brisé**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Ron avait annoncé ses fiançailles et la vie avait bien évidemment reprit son court. Hermione était dans son loft et venait de sortir une énorme malle d'un placard. C'était ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

Elle sortie son insigne de préfète en chef et les cadeaux de Drago. Ce jour de l'année était toujours le plus dur à vivre, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de sa rupture. Ca faisait cinq ans, cinq longues années où elle n'avait plus aimée, son cœur s'était éteint avec sa relation.

Puis, on frappa à sa porte. C'était Ginny, chaque année elle venait soutenir son amie et elles reparlaient de cette époque, et à chaque fois, Hermione se demandait si elle avait eu raison de rompre.

La journée passa rapidement, et la jeune rouquine rentra chez elle. Hermione alla à son bureau et prit un parchemin avec une plume. Elle commença une lettre mais soudain, elle s'arrêta et fit une boule du papier qu'elle jeta ensuite à la poubelle. Elle voulait écrire à Drago, savoir ce qu'il était advenu, mais elle n'avait pas le cran de lui envoyer et elle finassait généralement à la poubelle.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par une chouette qui cognait à sa fenêtre. Elle reconnue aussitôt Hedwige et se demanda alors pourquoi Harry ou Ginny lui écrivait.

Une fois la lettre détachée de la patte, la chouette repartie. Hermione mit la musique et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

**"** _Kikou toi !_**"**

Alors, t'es plus aussi morose qu'hier ? J'espère, et sinon, voilà qui va te faire plaisir. J'ai reçus une invitation pour une soirée cocktail ou il y aura tout le gratin. Bien évidemment nous sommes invitées en tant que femmes d'affaire riche, belle et sexy ! Tu devrais bientôt recevoir ton invitation car la mienne je viens de la recevoir à l'instant.

Bref, il va falloir qu'on aille faire les boutiques aujourd'hui car je n'ai plus rien à me mettre et je voudrais qu'Harry me re séduise !! Je sais que c'est idiot, mais bon, tu me connais ! Sinon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des beau goss. Alors ne me dit pas que ça ne te dit rien car je t'y emmènerais par la peau du cul s'il le faut !

Je passe te prendre à 10h alors tiens toi prête ma chérie.

Bise, Ginny.

Hermione regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était 9h50, elle avait dix minutes pour se préparer. Elle fila vite sous la douche et sécha ses cheveux grâce à un sort puis se les coiffa de la même manière. Elle n'eu le temps que d'enfiler un jean avec débardeur blanc avant que Ginny n'entre comme une tornade dans le loft.

- Salut ma chérie, c'est moi! Alors t'es prête?

- J'arrive, je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive!

- Tu es bien longue, tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Non, j'ai reçu ta lettre il y a tout juste dix minutes.

- Bon, c'est pas si grave. Ah, le fameux hibou annonciateur de fête est là. C'est ton invitation!

- Voilà, on peut y aller, pose ce billet sur la table, allez dépêche toi!

Elles rigolèrent puis partirent au Chemin de Traverse pour trouver des tenues pour cette fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ces gens là avaient le don d'avertir à la dernière minute.

Dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, elles entendirent une conversation entre la propriétaire des lieux et une jeune femme qui se faisait faire une robe de soirée sur mesure. Cette dernière racontait comment son petit ami venait de la demander en mariage. Ginny passa son chemin et au moment ou Hermione allait faire de même, Mme Guipure demanda qui pouvait bien être ce charmant jeune homme qui semblait être sortit tout droit des contes de fées.

- Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il est trop parfait pour être vrai?

- Eh bien je dois dire, que ce doit être un prince, il vous paye cette magnifique robe qui coûte une vraie petite fortune et sa demande en mariage est vraiment romantique. Allez, dites moi de qui il peut bien s'agir?!?

- Il s'agit du plus merveilleux des hommes. Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. Vous le connaissait certainement non?

Hermione resta interdite. Drago, c'était **SON** Drago? Elle ne voulut d'abord pas y croire et lorsque Ginny vint à sa rencontre, elle lui demanda de partir.

La rouquine ne comprit pas mais accepta quand même. Une fois à l'extérieur de la boutique, Hermione était toujours sous le choc. C'était impossible que Drago se soit fiancé! Non, ce devait être un autre Drago Malefoy. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, il l'avait oublié.

Ginny demanda à son amie ce qui lui arrivait mais pour seule réponse, elle demanda à son amie d'aller faire les boutiques ailleurs. Elles allèrent dans les rues marchandes moldus et elles y trouvèrent deux robes de soirée plus belle que toute celle qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue.

Le soir, Ginny resta un peu avec Hermione et celle-ci consentie enfin à lui révéler ce qui c'était passer l'après midi même.

- Voilà, tu te souviens de cette femme qui parlait de son fiancé et de sa demande en mariage?

- Oui, j'ai trouvée ça très romantique. Son fiancé doit être un prince charmant.

- Charmant, peut être pas, mais des Serpentards ça c'est sûr!

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que c'est...? Son fiancé serait?...

- Oui, c'est Drago en personne! A l'évidence il m'a totalement oublié.

- Oh Mione, je suis sincèrement désoler.

- Oui, je sais. Mais bon, je m'attendais à quoi? Au bout de cinq ans, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il m'ait oublié et qu'il refasse sa vie.

- Mione, ne dit pas ça.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, il m'a oublié et je dois en faire autant. Demain à cette soirée, nous serons les plus belle et j'ai l'intention de l'oublier. Demain soir, je trouverais mon prince.

- Ouais, mais quand même, ne te jette pas dans les bras du premier venu pour essayer de l'oublier. Tu as vu ce que ça fait...

- Mais cette fois ce ne sera pas pareil.

- Et en quoi?

- Je sais qu'il est fiancé et que je n'aurais plus jamais aucune chance de le récupérer. Et puis, cette fois ci je ne t'enterais pas de l'oublier dans les bras de Ron! Bon, Gin' ma puce, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ta mère doit t'attendre.

- A demain alors.

Ginny s'en alla laissant une Hermione seule avec sa solitude et sa tristesse d'avoir définitivement perdu son serpentard chéri...

* * *

_Voilà, maintenant on se retrouve Mercredi pour le **Chapitre 3: Drôle de Soirée. **Avec bien sûr la tant attendue entrée de Draco Malfoy. _

_Bref, je suis allée voir HP6 au ciné jeudi. Si vous voulez en parler je suis partante, mais je ne dis rien ici pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne sont pas encore aller le voir... _

_Biz' à tous._

_Liie20_


	4. Drôle de Soirée

_Coucou Vous, Me Revoilou!!_

_Alors en ce qui concerne les Reviews, je vous ai répondus individuellement, et si jamais j'ai oubliée quelqu'un, qu'il le fasse savoir, car ce n'est pas volontaire, loin de là. _

_Ensuite, je voulais remerciée tout ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en Favoris et en Alerte, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Ca me mets sur un petit nuage tout rose et n'en redescend plus. Bon, attention, je n'ai rien de comparable avec James où Sirius, je ne prends pas la grosse tête facilement._

_Sinon, je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre aussi tard. Enfin, tard pour certain je suppose mais peut-être pas pour tous. Bref, c'est juste que j'ai fais la grasse mat', (j'en profite), et que cet après midi, après voir répondu aux reviews je suis allée acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon neveu Freckles qui est demain. Oui, et en plus mon Ordi Marc (oui je lui ai donné un nom) me fais un peu ch..r. Dès que je clique sur "save", ça me met "Internet Explorer ne peut Afficher la page" où une merde dans le genre. _

_Bref, on va stopper là mes gérémiades. Je vous laisse enfin découvrir **LE** chapitre où nous retrouvons notre Dray d'amûûûr chéri... ^^_

_**Disclaimer**: Ben non, Toujours pas!! Bouhouhou :'( Mais bon hein, je peut quand même jouer avec Dray et les Jumeaux autant que je veux, du coup, ben, j'en profite!! Mais vaut mieux pas que j'en parle ^^_

**

* * *

**

**#3 .****Drôle de soirée**

La soirée mondaine arriva. Hermione passa sa journée à se préparer. Puis, comme elle n'avait pas de cavalier Harry et Ginny vinrent la prendre.

Harry portait un smoking et Ginny était éblouissante dans une robe Dolce**&**Gabbana blanche qui lui tombait sur les pieds. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon très sophistiqué d'où s'échapper quelques mèches et son maquillage élégant. On aurait dit un top model, elle avait une silhouette fine pour une jeune mère de 8 mois.

Ils allèrent à la soirée en transplanant. Elle se dérouler dans une immense villa au bord de mer et appartenait à un riche homme d'affaire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils purent s'apercevoir qu'en effet, c'était une fête ou avait été invitée tout le gratin sorcier. Hermione ne se sentait jamais à l'aise dans ces soirées mondaines mais se dit que pour une fois, il fallait qu'elle en profite et en plus de ça, elle voulait oublier tout ce qui se rattacher à Drago.

Lorsqu'un domestique lui prit son manteau, les sorciers arrêtèrent leur conversation. La jeune femme était splendide, elle portait une robe bustier Dior, noire qui lui tombait également sur les pieds mais une fente très fine remonté jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Elle portait des escarpins ouverts noir, ainsi qu'une parure en argent **[**collier, bracelet et boucle d'oreille**]** de Versace. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient retenues en arrière et elle avait ondulé les autres en les laissant libres. Son maquillage était très élégant et assez discret.

Leur ôte vint les saluer puis les présenta à quelques bons amis à lui. Hermione reconnu quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard, puis à son grand désespoir, il leur présenta, sans savoir qu'ils se connaissaient, Drago et sa fiancée Haylie.

L'ôte s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver d'autres invités laissant Hermione, Harry et Ginny avec Drago et sa fiancée.

L'ambiance était assez tendue car même si ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, Harry et Drago ne se supporter toujours pas. Un silence régnait, jusqu'à ce que le blond lance une pique à Harry. Hermione ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus en face de ce garçon, s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Ils furent étonner de sa réaction mais Ginny elle, partie après son amie pour savoir si elle allait bien. Elle ne la trouva pas dans la villa, c'est pourquoi elle sortie sur la plage. Et elle était bien là, ses escarpins à la main et les pieds dans l'eau. Il faisait chaud en cette fin mai, et Hermione était bien lorsque l'eau lécher le bout de ses pieds et qu'une légère brise souffler dans ses cheveux.

- Mione, est ce que ça va ?

- D'après toi ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de venir.

- Non Gin', ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il serait là.

- Je peux faire quelque chose?

- Oui, va retrouver Harry et amuse toi, profite de ta soirée, je me rafraîchi les idées et j'arrive, je viendrais faire le fête. Allez, vas-y, va te faire désirer par ton mari!

- Tu es vraiment sûre?

- Puisque je te le dis! Ouste!!

Ca faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle était sur la plage lorsque quelqu'un vint la rejoindre. Elle senti sa présence mais ne voulait pas lui faire face, se serait trop dur. Puis, il se rapprocha au point qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

- Salut.

- Salut. _**répondit-elle**_.

- Alors, heu, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...

- Elle est plutôt jolie.

- Qui?

- Haylie, ta fiancée.

- Oh, oui, elle.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es avec elle?

- Un an et 7 mois. Mione...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi?

- Par ce que je ne pourrais pas résister.

- A quoi??

- Toi.

Cette révélation le cloua sur place, elle même était stupéfaite de son audace. Mais après tout, que risquer t-elle? Alors elle décida d'y faire face et elle scruta ses yeux si bleus...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment plus comment agir avec lui, il était fiancé, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il attendait la même chose qu'elle. Alors, elle décida d'agir et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant même, mais elle repensa à leur dispute, au fait qu'il ne voulait pas ternir sa réputation pour elle. Alors elle rompit leur baiser mais drago l'enserra de ses bras. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et souri.

- Drago, je, j'aurais pas du... Pardon...

Elle remit ses escarpins et retourna à l'intérieur, sous le regard ahuri du jeune homme. Elle prit une flûte de champagne et rejoignit ses amis. Elle raconta ce qui c'était passé avec Drago.

Elle se mêla à la foule de personnalité. Soudain, elle vit un jeune homme très charmant et elle alla se présenter. Il s'appeler William et cerise sur le gâteau, il était seul, autant à la fête que dans la vie.

Elle flirter avec lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui avait prit, elle c'était laisser emporter, et elle ne devait plus se comporter de la sorte. C'était bel et bien finit avec Drago, il était fiancé à présent et il avait l'air heureux.

Harry et Ginny dansait un slow et semblait particulièrement complice, cette nuit, ce serait la première fois depuis huit mois qu'ils seraient entièrement seul et comptait bien profiter de leur soirée et de leur nuit.

Soudain, William l'invita à déjeuner le lendemain, elle était tenter d'accepter mais refusa, elle préférait ne pas s'investir dans une relation en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas totalement oublié Drago; elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à William qui semblait être un garçon vraiment adorable.

Puis, elle aperçut Drago qui dansait avec Haylie et son cœur se serra, comment pouvait-elle l'oublier s'il était toujours aussi beau et si elle le croisait constamment? Mais malgré tout elle devait essayer, il fallait qu'elle se libère de ce poids, alors elle décida de laisser une chance à William.

Elle alla le retrouver et lui avoua qu'elle avait changé d'avis et lui demanda si sa proposition tenait toujours pour le déjeuner. Il fut ravie et lui donna alors rendez-vous le lendemain à 12h30 au RaiderBeach, le restaurent brancher du chemin de Traverse.

Puis elle alla retrouver ses amis et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ce fut Ginny qui fut la plus enthousiaste, elle savait que son amie était toujours amoureuse de l'ancien serpentard et qu'elle essayer de l'oublier, alors ce rendez-vous était vraiment le bienvenue.

A la fin de la soirée, Hermione flottait sur un petit nuage, William était trop beau pour être vrai, et elle était heureuse de ne pus penser à Drago. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils étaient vraiment très pressés de rentrer chez eux pour profiter à fond de leur temps sans leurs bébés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent déposé Hermione chez elle, le couple préféra faire un petit bout de chemin à pied avant de transplaner. Ils passèrent au chemin de Traverse, et s'achetèrent une glace, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et la tension montait peu à peu.

La balade était des plus romantiques, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sous une fontaine, Ginny se fit plus pressante. Alors, ils décidèrent de transplaner pour profiter de leur nuit d'amour au calme. Ils arrivèrent chez eux et se dirigèrent immédiatement dans leur chambre.

Cette nuit là, ils purent profiter de leur nuit d'amour au maximum.

De son côté, Hermione rêva de la soirée, elle se voyait dans les bras de Drago, il la faisait danser, lui disait à quel point elle lui avait manqué et à quel point il l'aimait. Puis, un éclair se fit voir, et il s'en alla retrouver sa fiancée, une grande blonde, assez superficielle, et William venait la réconforter. Il lui disait que cet homme ne savait pas à quel point elle était merveilleuse et qu'il ne savait pas apprécier ce qu'elle était.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et sa journée se passa plutôt bien. Son déjeuner avec William se déroula dans la bonne humeur et ils avaient à nouveau rendez-vous le surlendemain.

Après tout, ça ne serait pas si compliquer que ça d'oublier Drago!

**TBC**

* * *

_Tadam!! A Samedi mes Pitits Choux à la Crème Chantilly que j'Adooooore!!_


	5. Nouvelles Surprenantes

_KiKou!!_

_Voici le nouveau Chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Merci encore à ceux qui me mettent en Favoris et en Alerte. Ca me fait très plaisir._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Atchoum16**: Et oui, elle croit vraiment qu'elle arrivera à oublier Dray avec Will alors qu'elle n'a pas réussi à le faire pendant 5 ans. Mais bon, seul les futur chapitres te le diront.._

_**Lolaboop**: Coucou, nouvelle lectrice!! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait beaucoup plaisir!! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi..._

_Je cesse mon blabla pour vous laisser la place au chapitre maintenant, Bonne Lecture_

**

* * *

**

**#4.** **Nouvelles Surprenantes**

Dumbledore convoqua les enseignants pour leur faire part des changements qui auraient lieu au mois de Septembre.

Au moment où Harry allait prononcer le mot de passe à la gargouille, un autre professeur arriva. C'était celui de potion et ce n'était pas Rogue mais son digne successeur qui martyrisait autant les élèves.

- Malefoy, tu es en retard.

- Toi aussi. Alors ne la ramène pas Potter.

Ils entrèrent les derniers en se lançant des piques acides. Dumbledore soupira, ces deux là ne s'entendraient décidément jamais! Une fois que Drago eu refermé la porte, il commença :

- Nous voilà enfin tous réunis. Harry, Drago, prenez place je vous prie. Pour commencer, je vous annonce que le professeur McGonagall prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est à dire dans deux semaines. Sa remplaçante commencera à la rentrée et il s'agit de melle Hermione Granger.

- Hermione? _**Coupa Harry.**_

- Oui, elle-même. Pour ma part, je reste encore cette année et ensuite je prendrais également ma retraite. Durant l'année à venir, je choisirais qui sera mon successeur. Nous ferons les emplois du temps à la rentrée comme d'habitude. Ah oui! Avant de nous quitter, je voulais vous faire part d'une lettre que Severus à envoyer. Il est actuellement à Hawaï en compagnie de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Il vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et félicite Minerva pour sa retraite amplement mérité. Voilà, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Harry avait cru mal entendre. Son parrain en vacance avec Rogue? C'était totalement impossible. C'est pourquoi il resta dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et attendit en silence que tous les professeurs soit sortit avant de demander à Harry ce qui le perturbait.

- Professeur, au sujet de la lettre, il doit y avoir une erreur. Sirius et Rogue ne peuvent pas être en vacance ensemble! Ils se haïssent!!!!

- Vois tu Harry, Severus et Sirius on su dépasser leur différence, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils sont effectivement devenu ami.

Harry eu une expression choquer. C'était contre nature !

- Peut être que Drago et toi devrait suivre leur exemple.

Du dégoût apparu alors, Malefoy resterait toujours Malefoy, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

- Je ne veux as être impoli monsieur, mais, ne rêver pas, Malefoy n'est qu'une sale fouine depuis toujours, nous ne deviendrons jamais des amis. Ce serait totalement contre nature. Bonsoir.

Il sortit, décidément, il se passait de drôle de chose en ce moment.

Il décida d'écrire une lettre à Ginny pour avoir de ses nouvelles ainsi que des jumeaux puis après avoir prit le repas, il alla se coucher sans avoir corrigé des copies. Il avait autre chose en tête pour s'en soucier.

Ginny s'occupait des jumeaux lorsqu'un hibou cogna au carreau de la fenêtre. Elle détacha le parchemin de sa patte et lui donna à manger.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lu la lettre de son mari. Lorsqu'elle lu que Rogue et Sirius étaient en vacance ensemble, elle cru avoir mal lu. Finalement elle trouva cela plutôt drôle.

Elle déposa les jumeaux chez sa mère puis partie rejoindre Hermione à la librairie du chemin de traverse.

Hermione était à la terrasse du café **"**The Grey Elf**"** et lisait le dernier livre de Dan Brown **"**Ange et Demon**"**.

Leur succès venait du fait qu'elles vendaient des livres de sorcier et de moldu. C'était la première fois qu'une librairie l'osait et la communauté magique avait adoré.

Un coup de génie pour les deux amies qui avait vu leur commandes et achat de livres tripler du jour au lendemain. Depuis, elles avaient ouvert toute une chaîne à travers de l'Angleterre et leur popularité ne s'essouffler aucunement.

Ginny s'assit en face de son amie qui referma son livre. Elles commandèrent deux expresso puis la rouquine raconta la lettre d'Harry.

- Non, Sirius et Rogue ? Qui l'aurait cru! _**Rigola Hermione**_.

- Oui, et Harry ne trouve pas ça très bien. Pour lui c'est impossible que des ennemis de toujours puissent devenir ami...

- Il changer d'avis, il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Il finira par s'y habituer.

- Et il avait l'air déçu que tu ne lui ais rien dit pour ton poste de professeur. Tu es sûre que c'et ce que tu veux?

- Bien sûr. Et en plus, William me soutient...

- Dans ce cas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Drago est le professeur de potion.

- Oui, je sais, mais je m'en fiche. Bon, aller, on y va?

**TBC**


	6. Vacances à Poudlard

_Coucou!! _

_**Atchoum16**: Pour ce qui est Harry, il va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant, pour l'instant, c'est juste Mione et Dray à Poudlard... Et pendant les vacances en plus!!_

_**hermy0003**: Une nouvelle lectrice!! Coucou toi!! Bien pour te répondre, tu seras peut être déçue mais non, pas de rencontre Haylie-William au programme. Merci pour ta review!!_

_**bbdamour**: Merci nouvelle lectrice!! J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes. _

_Merci encore à ceux qui m'ajoute régulièrement en Favoris et en Alerte. Ca me fais toujours énormément plaisir!!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite un Bon Chapitre et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!!_

* * *

**#5. ****Vacance à Poudlard**

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées, Harry et Ginny avec les jumeaux partirent en Irlande pour un mois et Hermione rejoignit McGonagall à Poudlard.

- A enfin vous voilà Miss.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Oh, oui, oui, bonjour à vous aussi. Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau.

Une fois devant la gargouille, Minerva prononça le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il était assis et caressait Fumseck en les attendant.

- Bonjour miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Bonjour, moi aussi professeur.

- Bien, assoyez-vous. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de prendre la relève de cette chère Minerva. Elle à spécialement insister pour que ce soit vous le nouveau professeur.

- Oui, c'est évident, vous êtes la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eue.

- Merci professeur.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Le professeur McGonagall va vous montrer votre chambre et durant l'été, elle va vous apprendre tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour votre futur poste. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Hermione suivit le prof McGo qui l'emmena au troisième étage. Au détour d'un couloir, elles croisèrent Drago. Il avait son attitude supérieure si familière à l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Tient, Granger. _**Lança t-il dédaigneusement**_.

- Malefoy. _**répondit-elle tout aussi froidement, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu Drago**_.

- Alors comme ça, tu es devenue professeur. Félicitation.

- C'est ça. Comme si tu pouvais être sincère. Allez, à bientôt Malefoy.

Il resta étonner, qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

McGo, qui avait suivie leur conversation, remarqua que malgré le fait qu'ils soient devenus adultes, le serpentard et la gryffondor se haïssaient toujours autant. Mais si elle savait que ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il y avait entre les deux anciens amants.

McGo s'arrêta soudain, elles étaient arrivées devant la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci eu un haut le cœur. Elle connaissait le portrait, c'était celui de sa salle commune de préfet en chef !

- Excusez-moi professeur mais, ce n'est pas la salle commune des préfets en chef ici ?

- Lors de votre septième année, oui. Mais cette année, il y a une autre salle commune pour les préfets en chef, et nous nous sommes dits, le professeur Dumbledore et moi même, que vous seriez enchantée de vivre à nouveau ici.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis ravie. Le mot de passe est toujours le même?

- Oui, je vous laisse vous installez et vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

- Bien professeur. Et, merci.

Le professeur s'en alla et la jeune femme prononça le mot de passe au tableau.

- _Kiss the Girl_

Le tableau où était représenté un couple bascula et le passage apparut. Lorsqu'elle eu pénétrer dans la salle, elle se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé, tout était comme dans ses souvenirs.

Il y avait toujours le sofa et les deux fauteuils, la table basse, la cheminée, la bibliothèque, la table, la baie vitrée avec le balcon, la salle de bain commune et les deux chambres chacune d'un côté de la salle.

Celle d'Hermione était celle de gauche, alors elle y alla, d'un coup, la chambre se remplit au couleur rouge et or. Hermione sourie, c'était les couleurs de Gryffondor, elle décida de ne rien changer pour le moment, ça lui rappeler trop de merveilleux souvenirs.

Comme c'était une jeune femme très curieuse, elle décida de faire un tour dans la chambre qui appartenu à Drago, c'était une pièce vide, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'ancien serpentard.

Alors elle laissa la pièce vide, elle réfléchirait à ce qu'elle pourrait en faire plus tard.

Un mois était passé et Hermione avait apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Par chance, elle n'avait pas croisé Drago très souvent.

Alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans sa salle commune, elle vit Drago ressortir de son ancienne chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

- Tiens, Hermione, bonjour à toi aussi. Et je vais bien merci...

- Ne joue pas à ce jeux là Malefoy.

- Mais, je ne joue pas, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installé ici, alors je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

- Je te prierais de bien vouloir t'en aller.

- Tu te rappelles tous les merveilleux moments que l'on a vécu ici? C'était bien non?

- Drago, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, alors retourne à tes affaires.

- J'avais presque oublié ta façon si charmante d'accueillir tes amis.

- Nous ne sommes pas des amis, et nous sommes loin de l'être, alors laisse moi tranquille.

- Juste une dernière chose.

- Quoi encore?

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu embrasses encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs. On devrait recommencer de temps en temps.

- Je... Heu... Non... _**elle était mal à l'aise**_. Drago, le baiser que l'on a échangé à la réception était une erreur, tu m'as fait bien trop de mal pour que je recommence quoi que ce soit avec toi.

- Tu as peut être raison, mais qui sait? Ce château à réussit à nous réunir une première fois, pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas à nouveau?

- Tu oublies que tu es fiancé!

- Et alors, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- C'est dégueulasse! Cette fille est très amoureuse de toi!! Et puis, je ne suis plus seule désormais, alors je te prie de bien vouloir t'en aller.

Il consentit enfin à s'en aller mais avant de sortir, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa joue et sourie faiblement.

Une fois que Drago fut dehors, il arborait un large sourire. Hermione était encore amoureuse de lui, il en était sûr désormais.

Depuis ce jour là, Hermione avait tout fait pour éviter Drago et la rentrée scolaire arriva.

**TBC**


	7. Une Rentrée Mouvementée

_Coucou... _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, comme à chaque fois, ça me fais chaud au coeur. _

_**Atchoum16**: Oui, tu as raison, il faut qu'il persévère encore. Mais comme moi je pense, fiancé n'est pas marié... Bref, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire, on va enfin retrouvé Harry, et les trois (ex) ennemis de retour à Poudlard, comme pendant leur scolarité, où presque. Cette fois ils sont de l'autre côté, plutôt rigolo hein!!_

_**hermy0003**: J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que cette Fic' vous plaise. De toute façon je l'ai finit depuis un bail, alors je me contente juste de poster (la meilleure partie, pas besoin d'avoir Dame Inspi au dessus de votre épaule!). J'espère donc que ça te plaira toujours, que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... BiZous_

_Je continus donc sur ma lancée et Remercie encore, tout Ceux qui ajoute cette Fic' à leur Favoris et Alerte. Et même ceux qui m'ajoute moi. Je Vous Aimeuuh... _

_Bref, je vais vous laissez lire maintenant, Bonne Lecture XD_

* * *

**#6. ****Une rentrée mouvementée**

Hermione était dans la grande salle avec le professeur Dumbledore et finissait les derniers préparatifs pour la rentrée des élèves le soir même. Puis, Harry arriva et se dirigea vers son amie qui fut infiniment heureuse de le revoir.

Ils prirent tous deux congés du directeur et se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Harry. En chemin ils se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore élèves. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas Ron pour partager ce moment.

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Les deux amis s'amusèrent comme au bon vieux temps jusqu'à ce que les élèves arrivent.

Harry et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte à la table des professeurs et regardaient les élèves arriver tout en discutant de chose et d'autre. Hermione évitait toujours le regard de Drago qui lui semblait n'avoir envie que de la regardait.

Ce petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry, qui s'empressa de demander une explication à Hermione. Cette dernière préféra changer de sujet ce qui étonna le brun.

**-** Mione, ne change pas de sujet tu veux, pourquoi Malefoy te regarde avec tant d'insistance? Et pourquoi évites-tu son regard? Il ta fait du mal durant les vacances, c'est ça?

- Harry, calme toi, il ne m'as pas fait de mal, il ne s'est même pas approché de moi. Mais si j'évite de le regarder c'est par ce que ce n'est qu'un sale serpent qui ne mérite pas qu'on lui prête la moindre attention. Alors s'il te plait, cesse de me poser des questions.

- Bon, d'accord, mais s'il ose ne serait ce que de toucher un seul de tes cheveux, je le tue sur place.

- Je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi Harry, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai plus 16 ans et que je sais très bien me défendre toute seule.

- Oui, mais tu sais que je serais toujours là...

- Oui, Harry, je le sais.

C'est à ce moment là que Hagrid entra avec à sa suite, les premières années. Le professeur de runes, Mme Hopert, se tenait sur l'estrade avec la liste des élèves qui devait passer sous le choixpeau.

Elle les appela un à un, puis une fois que la répartition fut terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire un petit discours.

- Mes chers élèves, comme vous l'aurez constaté, des changements ont eu lieu cette année. Le professeur McGonagall a prit sa retraite pour profiter de ses vieux jours au calme. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter Miss Hermione Granger, qui sera votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

Lorsque Hermione se leva, une foule d'applaudissement retentie dans la grande salle. Puis, voyant que le directeur allait reprendre, le silence revint.

- Bien, à présent, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est bien évidemment interdite et que ceux qui seront prit en train de s'y promener feront perdre des points à sa maison et il sera bien évidemment punit. Je vous annonce par la même occasion que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement sera affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année et un bon appétit.

Le professeur se rassit et les plats se remplirent, laissant entrevoir des plats débordant de nourriture diverse et variée. Harry se servit une bonne assiette, comme à son habitude mais Hermione ne mangea pas beaucoup.

Hermione était dans sa salle commune, pensant au lendemain. C'était un samedi et elle pensait déjà à le passer avec Harry.

Elle s'assit sur le sofa, face à la cheminée ou brûlait un feu doux, et lit un livre. Sur la couverture, on put voir qu'il s'agissait de **"**L'Histoire de Poudlard**"**. C'était un de ses livres préférés et ne se lassait jamais de le lire.

Elle releva la tête en entendant le tableau pivoter et se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être puisque Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut à nouveau Drago. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle fasse changer le mot de passe!

Hermione venait de refermer son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour y signifiait que désormais c'était **SA** salle commune et qu'il n'y avait plus sa place. Mais Drago ne se soucia pas plus que ça du regard qu'elle lui adressait et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

- Malefoy, tu te crois chez mémé ou quoi?

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, ma douce Hermione, pourquoi es tu si dure avec moi?

- Malefoy, je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom et de m'adresser la parole c'est bien comprit! En dehors des conversations que nous devrons avoir pour les cours, je ne veux pas te voir ni te parler. C'est bien clair pour ta petite tête de mioche ou il faut encore que je te le dise en chinois?

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Je ne pourrais pas tenir en te sachant si proche de moi. Pourquoi tu m'évite? Depuis cet été nous n'avons pas pu avoir une conversation normale.

- Rien n'est jamais normal avec toi.

- Oui, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu me fuies.

- Malefoy, j'apprécierais assez que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit pour une fois. Va t'en je ne veux plus te voir.

- Et moi je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'aime toujours, c'est pour ça que tu fuies. Car tu as peur!!

- Moi?!? Toujours amoureuse de toi? Tu te fais des idées. Je ne t'aime plus et je n'ai peur de rien.

- Alors pourquoi est tu si agressive avec moi si tu ne m'aime plus?

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets!! Je te répète encore une fois que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi car je sors désormais avec William et que c'est très sérieux entre nous, un peu comme toi et Haylie!

- Ah, oui, alors en fait, ce n'est qu'une roue de secours ton William.

- Non!!!!

- Ben faudrait savoir, tu as dit qu'entre vous c'était comme entre moi et Haylie, et Haylie n'est rien d'autre qu'une roue de secours.

- Avec qui tu va te marier!

- Qui te dit que l'on va se marier. Je l'ai peut être demandé en fiançailles mais c'était surtout pour qu'elle me foute la paix avec cette histoire plus qu'autre chose. Mon cœur n'a jamais appartenue qu'à une seule personne.

- Et on pourrait savoir qui est cette personne?

- Toi.

Il s'approcha finalement de la jeune femme et captura ses lèvres. Merlin ce quelles avaient put y manquait ses lèvres! Elles avaient toujours cette douceur et cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione se laissa faire, elle aussi aimait les lèvres froides mais si douce de l'ancien serpentard. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la considère comme une fille déjà acquise.

Il était fiancé, et elle avait un petit ami, c'était devenue impossible entre eux et elle s'en voulu, car tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-elle du tombée amoureuse de lui?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'embrassait déjà dans le cou, caressant son corps. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se détacha de l'emprise du maître des potions.

Drago la regarda incrédule, puis, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait le frapper et le mettre à la porte, elle lui prit la main et l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre ou elle referma la porte derrière eux avec un sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy...

**TBC**

* * *

_Alors je m'Excuse Royalement, à Genoux même, s'il le faut, pour les Fautes qu'il y a peut être dans le texte. Je passe tout au correxteur de Microsoft Word, je me relis, je fais lire ma mère (qui est soit disant forte en Français mais bon, elle est pas prof...), mais il ya certainement toujours des fautes. Ces Bestioles là sont increvables!! Elles sont Vicieuses, elles se glissent dans les textes à votre Insus et Pouf, voilà un texte avec des Fautes... Bref, vous l'avez compris, je suis Fautophobe sur ma petite personne, je suis un peu du genre maniaque, tant que ce n'est pas parfait ça me prend le chou et je recommence, encore et encore..._

_J'ai aussi pris des Tics de Chandler Bing, comme parler énormément, prinsipalement quand je suis un peu mal à l'aise où quand il y a un grand silence, et tant qu'on ne m'ordonne pas clairement de la fermer, je parle, je parle, je parle, encore et encore!! Je fais aussi de l'humour merdique comme lui, je l'utilise comme une arme, comme lui. Surtout quand d'un seul coup, genre au milieu d'une conversation où autre on se sens Seul au Monde. Aahh Chandler, tu nous représente si bien (parce que je ne dois pas être la seule comme ça)..._

_Bref, la c'est **Important**: **Peut être que je ne pourrais pas poster Mercredi**, si c'est le cas, je posterais **mardi** où **jeudi**. C'est la fête du Cailar qui commence (c'est un village perdu en Petite Camargue) aujourd'hui et Mercredi c'est la journée à l'ancienne. J'y vais depuis que je suis née, j'ai de la famille qui y vis, et c'est comme une sorte de tradition pour nous. Et même si je déteste passer ma journée aux taureaux, le défilé est super, un des plus beaux. Si vous voulez plus de détails sur les Fêtes Votives des villages de Petite Camargue, je serais ravie de vous répondre et faire partager ma culture (pour une fois que je peut et que j'en ai!! lol)._

_BiZous à Vous, Mes Pitits Choux à la Crème Chantilly que j'Adoooore!!!_


	8. Infidélité

_Coucou!_

_**Cha Darcy**: Contente que mes notes te plaisent! Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, quand elle cesse de réfléchir, c'est plutôt pas mal... XD_

_**Valalyeste**: Oui, je l'ai déjà postée ailleurs. Sur HPF et sur mon blog._

_**DjoOu**: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus à ce point! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!_

_**Atchoum16**: La réponse est dans ce chapitre! Bonne Lecture!_

_**21-alice-12**: Salut! Bon, pour ce qui est de Ron, et ben, non, il n'aura pas une grande place dans l'histoire. Il sera quasi inexistant en fait! Et pourtant je l'aime bien moi! Mais c'est juste qu'il a pas de place ici... Quant au trois professeurs, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'ils soient à Poudlard mais plus élève, alors... _

_Bon, je suis vraiment désolée de poster aussi tard. Je voulais le faire MArdi mais il y a eu un problème de serveur. Je vous jure, Internet c'est chiant parfois! Donc voici le chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Pas de blabla cette fois, je suis pressée. BiZous_

* * *

**#7****. ****Infidélité**

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago. Le jeune blond dormait encore profondément et elle ne put réprimer le sourire sur son visage. Il était si beau et semblait si serein, qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans lui si longtemps.

Le jeune blond ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était observé et lorsqu'il vit Hermione souriante, son cœur s'envola dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement heureux auprès d'elle qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser s'en aller.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, devinant mutuellement leur pensés, puis Drago rompit le contact de leur yeux pour aller à nouveau capturer les lèvres de sa belle.

Il était presque midi, lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin de se lever pour aller manger. Hermione fila alors sous la douche et y fut très vite rejointe par Drago. Celle-ci **"**gloussa**"** en sentant les mains de son amant sur son corps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione faisait son apparition dans la grande salle et alla s'installer auprès de son ami. Drago lui, arriva environs dix minutes après la jeune femme, de façon à ce qu'ils n'éveillent pas les soupçons **[**surtout ceux de Harry**]**.

- Sa va mione ? _demanda Harry_.

- Oui, très bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Ouais, ça va. Tranquille. Dit donc, t'as fait la grasse mat' aujourd'hui !

- Euh, oui, j'avais besoin de récupérer un peu de repos, avec les cours qui commencent après demain, il faut que je sois au mieux de ma forme.

- Tu sais, ce ne sont juste que des élèves, ce ne sont pas des mangemorts.

- Oui ben tu avoueras que parfois, c'est pire d'affronter des élèves que des mangemorts.

- **[**rire**]**

- Harry, que dirais tu si on passait la journée ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Bonne idée. Ah, au fait, tu as reçut une lettre de William. _Lui dit le brun en lui tendant la lettre_.

Hermione blêmit à l'évocation du nom de son petit ami. Elle prit l'enveloppe qu'Harry lui tendait mais ne l'ouvra pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur Drago. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick.

Elle continua son repas en silence sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Elle prenait à peine conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait trompée William, son petit ami qui avait totalement confiance en elle.

Une fois que le repas fut finit, elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers le parc suivit de Harry. Il ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule en sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas bien.

Ils s'assirent tout deux au bord du lac, comme ils le faisaient étant élèves. Hermione avait toujours la lettre de William à la main et Harry s'étonna de ne pas la voir l'ouvrir avec impatience.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec William que tu ne veux pas ouvrir sa lettre ?

- Non, il est parfait.

- Mais ?

- Mais... Je ne sais pas Harry. Je me sens totalement perdue et désemparée.

- ...

- Je m'efforce d'aimer William mais je n'y arrive pas. Je l'apprécie certes, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas comme avec...

- Avec Ron ?

- Non, lui je ne l'ai jamais aimé que comme un ami.

- Comme avec Viktor peut être ?

- Non, lui non plus je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas comme qui ? Ce sont les seuls avec qui tu as eu ne serait ce qu'un semblant de relation. Hermione, tu me cache quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Non !! Harry, je ne pourrais jamais te mentir, tu le sais.

- Ouais, mais bon, j'ai quand même des doutes, tu dis que tu n'aimes pas William comme une certaine personne mais les deux seuls que tu aurais pu aimer, tu ne les as pas aimé.  
Alors ?!

- Harry, si nous allions à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Tu change de sujet !

- Et ça marche ?

- On devra quand même l'avoir un jour ou l'autre cette discussion.

- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, tu veux ?

Harry ne répondit pas et se leva, tendant sa main à son amie. Hermione accepta avec joie la main que lui tendait Harry et ils filèrent au village.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au village sorcier, ils se dirigèrent machinalement vers le pub **"**Les trois balais**"**. Ils y virent Mme Rosemerta, qu'ils saluèrent avant de prendre la commande.

Ils passèrent ainsi une demi-heure à parler du **"**bon vieux temps**"**. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Fred et George à leur boutique et Harry y retrouva avec joie sa femme et ses jumeaux.

Hermione fut également très surprise de voir William, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione n'eu d'autre choix que de répondre à l'étreinte.

Alors ça avait été un coup monté ? Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Harry qui lui murmura un faible **"**désolé**"**.

Oui, il était désolé car maintenant qu'il connaissait le trouble de son amie, il ne voulait pas la troubler d'avantage mais ce rendez-vous été prévue depuis deux semaines et il voulait vraiment voir Ginny.

Les jumeaux avaient maintenant 10 mois et lorsque Ginny les déposa à terre, Harry fut étonné et remplis de joie de voir que les deux petits bouts de choux marchaient. Ils avancèrent d'un pas chancelant vers leur père et sous l'œil attendrit de toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Hermione songea qu'elle aurait aimée avoir des enfants, en avoir avec Drago. Mais pourtant, elle hésitait, elle se souvenait encore du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait préféré sa réputation et ça faisait toujours mal de penser à ça. Mais pour l'instant, elle préféra chasser ses pensées là et reporta son attention sur Harry qui enlaçait les jumeaux.

Ginny remarqua le trouble de son amie lorsque celle-ci vit William. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer, puis, un faible sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit ce que personne n'avait remarqué. Elle avait une légère trace brune au niveau de la base du cou. Hermione avait était infidèle et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors la rouquine se jura de tout faire pour aider son amie et que personne ne remarque le suçon qui indiquait la nuit d'amour de cette dernière avec un certain maître des potions...


	9. Révélations

_Coucou..._

_Je m'excuse de pas avoir postée samedi, mais il y avait un problème avec le site alors..._

_Bref, je m'excuse à nouveau mais il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine, je ne pourrais pas. Ma grand-mère maternelle est morte hier matin et on l'enterre mercredi, alors c'est une semaine de deuil et on se retrouvera ce week-end, je suis sûre que vous comprenez..._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas de ne pas répondre de suite aux reviews, je poste ce chapitre en vitesse..._

_Bisous et à samedi, vous aurez deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner._

* * *

**#8****. ****Révélations**

Un mois était passé depuis que Hermione et Draco avait passé la nuit ensemble. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne faisait que l'éviter. Elle ne voulait pas voir Draco ni William tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire un choix entre les deux hommes.

La jeune femme se consacrait entièrement à ses cours et son temps libre, elle le passait avec Harry ou à préparer ses cours. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que Hermione ne mangeait presque plus à force de se **«**torturer**»** l'esprit.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'évitait et il se demanda si Harry avait quelque chose à voir là dedans puisqu'elle était toujours avec lui. Alors, après un énième rejet de la part de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, il se résigna à la laisser un peu tranquille.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se voyaient que lorsqu'il fallait parler de leurs élèves ou de leur cours. Mais lorsque Dumbledore annonça aux professeurs qu'il avait envie de faire un bal pour noël et que les organisateurs seraient Harry, Draco et Hermione, ces trois là durent bien malgré eux s'entendre pour l'organisation.

Harry détestait Malfoy de toutes ses forces, et ça depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et c'était réciproque, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors il ne parlait que très peu lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tout les trois.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette décoration ?

- Ouais, c'est pas mal. _Répondit platement Hermione, qui ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la décoration_.

- Comme tu veut Potter. _Répondit machinalement Draco_.

- Et si on demandait à tous les élèves de venir nus et de faire une soirée nudiste ? Après on deviendrait tous amis !

- Ouais, c'est pas mal. _Répondit platement Hermione_

- Comme tu veux Potter. _Répondit machinalement Draco_.

- Okay, qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? _demanda furieusement le survivant_.

- Harry, cesse d'hurler tu veux ?

- C'est vrai Potter, on n'est pas sourd.

- Mais n'avais pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je vous ai dit.

- Si Harry, je te jure que l'on t'a écouté.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? _demanda t-il malicieusement_. Alors tu es réellement d'accord pour que l'on se balade tous nu ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas Harry ! T'as perdue la tête !

- Moi je trouve l'idée de Potter originale en fait.

- Oh, toi la ferme Malfoy, on ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Et pourquoi je suis là alors ?

- Pour faire tapisserie. Dumbledore t'a collé avec nous juste pour que toi et Harry essayait de vous entendre !

- Je suis pas d'accord, je ne suis pas là pour faire tapisserie. Et pourquoi ce serait impossible que je m'entende avec Harry ?

- Mais ouvre un peu les yeux Malfoy ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot de serpentard, tu ne connais rien aux sentiments humains et tu ne sers absolument à rien ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi en plus !

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Moi, pas de sentiments humains ? Moi, inutile ? Mais je n'étais pas si inutile que ça l'autre nuit ! J'en avais la des sentiments humains ! Et t'avais plutôt l'air d'aimer ça ma pauvre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'une fille égocentrique et aussi hypocrite que toi !

Et sur cette déclaration, il sortit de la salle des professeurs. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait pas voulut y dire toutes ces choses horrible mais ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il l'a trouvait donc hypocrite et égocentrique ?

Harry lui, avait voulu les calmer mais il n'avait rien fait, trop content de voir Malfoy se faire humilier de la sorte par Hermione. Maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Hermione et Draco, ensemble ? Depuis quand ?

Beaucoup de question se bousculaient dans son esprit, alors c'était de lui qu'Hermione lui parlait la fois ou elle était si troublée ? C'était de lui qu'elle était follement amoureuse ? C'est pour ça qu'elle l'évitait depuis la rentrée ? Et William ? Il était au courant ?

Harry ne vit pas que son amie avait tourné le visage vers lui et le scrutait attentivement, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de ça. Harry gardait les yeux sur la sortie, avec la bouche ouverte.

- Harry ? _demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix, un peu trop aigüe à son goût_. Harry, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Harry, je suis désolé, Harry ?

Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Harry, je...

- Depuis quand ?

- Pardon ?

- Depuis quand est ce que ça dure ? Et William ?

- Ca dure depuis plus longtemps que tu ne pourrais le croire...

- Depuis cet été ? C'est pour ça que tu l'évitais à la rentrée ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Explique.

- Draco et moi, ça dure depuis le mois de février de notre 7ème année.

- Quoi ?! Comment as tu osée nous trahir de la sorte Hermione ? J'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi pour cette sale fouine ? Pourquoi ? _avait-il hurlé_.

- Parce que je l'aime. Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir cachée la vérité mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

- Non Hermione, la chose à faire était de venir m'en parler lorsque ça a commencer à être sérieux entre vous. Ron était au courant ?

- Non Harry, il ne la jamais su.

- Alors tu l'as trompé lui aussi.

- Je te jure que jamais je n'aurais fait une chose aussi monstrueuse à Ron.

- Tu n'étais plus avec la fouine, c'est pour ça que tu es sortie avec Ron à la fin de la septième année !

- ...

- Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Harry... _supplia elle_.

Harry se leva et sortie à son tour de la salle laissant Hermione seule avec ses pleurs. Décidemment, le mois de novembre n'était pas super. Elle n'avait eu que des ennuies.

Espérons que le mois prochain sera meilleur, songea t-elle.

Elle sortie de la salle des professeurs et se dirigea vers sa salle commune d'un pas nonchalant. Puis, alors qu'elle tournait dans le couloir de sa salle commune, elle fut surprise de trouver Draco devant le tableau.

Sans un mot, elle le fit entrer à sa suite, une discussion s'imposait de toute urgence et aucun des deux ne voulait y échapper...


	10. Amour, quand tu nous tiens!

_Coucou!_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et aussi ceux qui ajoutent la fic' en alerte et en favoris. _

_Comme promit, voici deux chapitres à la suite! J'ai eu la flemme d'attendre samedi et je pense que ça ne vous dérange pas... Par contre je ne sais pas si je posterais ce week-end, on verra bien._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture, et veuillez me pardonner si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est pas voulus... :s_

* * *

**#9****. ****Amour, quand tu nous tiens !!**

Hermione s'installa sur le sofa et Draco prit place sur un des fauteuils. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instant, assimilant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seul le bruit de la pluie cognant contre la baie vitrée se faisait entendre.

Le regard d'Hermione se porta sur le feu qui brulait dans l'imposante cheminée. Elle n'osait pas parler la première, ayant peur de la réaction de Draco. Alors celui-ci prit la parole.

**-** Tu pensais réellement ce que tu m'as dit ?

**-** Non, _répondit-elle faiblement_. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Et toi ?

**-** Pour rien au monde je ne penserais de telle chose de toi. Je m'excuse d'avoir tout dit devant Harry. Comment l'a t-il prit ?

**-** Mal, et c'est pas peu dire. Draco, il faut que je te dise la vérité.

**-** Alors je t'écoute.

**-** Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée, et je pense que je t'aimerais toujours. Notre rupture n'a rien changée pour moi, j'ai toujours pensée à toi, à tous nos merveilleux souvenirs. Seulement, les mauvais prennent place aux bons, et je ne te donnerais pas tout les torts, nous en avons tout les deux. Maintenant je suis avec William, et au début, j'arrivais à t'oublier dans ses bras, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Depuis notre nuit d'amour, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant surtout pas croiser les yeux bleus de Draco. Celui-ci eu un petit sourire en coin, comprenant pourquoi elle avait baissée la tête. Et puis, elle venait de lui avouer ses véritables sentiments ! Sentiments qui étaient totalement réciproque bien sûr !

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer un peu plus vers elle, il vit une larme tomber de son visage, ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Elle pleurait par sa faute, jamais il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait fait du mal et maintenant il s'en voulu énormément. C'était de sa faute si elle pleurait, si elle était totalement confuse, si elle souffrait autant.

Puis, alors qu'il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Draco fut prit de panique, que ce passait-il ? Il se précipita vers la jeune femme puis la voyant inconsciente, il décida de l'amener voir l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, elle était totalement vide. Alors il fut obligé de crier pour que Pomfresh arrive. Et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione était inconsciente, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et accourut. Elle lui fit quelques examens et parut soulagée.

**-** Que ce passe t-il ?

**-** Rien de grave mon garçon. Elle est juste anémiée. Un peu de sucre et de repos lui feront le plus grand bien.

**-** Vous êtes sûre ?

**-** Oui mon garçon, ne vous en faites pas, elle sera sur pied d'ici demain.

**-** Merci.

L'infirmière alla vers son armoire et en sortit une fiole qu'elle déversa dans la bouche d'Hermione. Draco resta auprès d'elle toute la nuit à la veiller, il avait si peur qu'elle retombe gravement malade comme lors de leur 7ème année.

Alors qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, il laissa son esprit s'échapper vers la 7ème année d'étude à Poudlard. Une 7ème année pleine d'évènements et de révélations.

**Flash Back**

Alors qu'il attendait patiemment Hermione dans leur salle commune, celle-ci était sortie avec ses amis alors que le temps n'était pas vraiment beau. Il faisait un froid extrême et il pleuvait à torrent. Pourtant, la jeune préfète avait eu envie d'aller rejoindre ses amis à Pré-Au-Lard.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblait comme une feuille. Draco sauta de son fauteuil pour prendre sa belle dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer quelque peu. Il lui enleva ses vêtements et lui enfila un peignoir. Elle se blottit dans ses bras chaleureux et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Puis, ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et Hermione porta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait tout en laissant une de ses mains se baladait sur le torse de son beau serpentard chéri. Draco, lui, avait enfoui sa tête dans celle de sa gryffondor et la serrait fort contre lui, espérant secrètement que ce moment là dure éternellement.

Ils n'avaient nullement besoin de parler, seul la présence de l'autre suffisait à leur bonheur. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et ce fut lorsqu'Hermione fut prise d'une quinte de toux qu'ils sortirent de leur rêverie.

La jeune préfète toussait et éternuait en même temps. Draco la regarda et hésita entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

**-** Eh bien, j'en connais une qui est restée trop longtemps dehors avec ses amis Gryffondor. Tu as un beau rhume ma chérie.

**-** Oh, ça va hein, t'a pas besoin d'en rajouter d'avantage.

**-** Allez, viens par là mon ange.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu puis la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'a déposa délicatement, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et la recouvrit des couvertures. Ensuite, il vint s'installer près d'elle, et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Hermione aimait dormir avec Draco, sa présence était rassurante et apaisante. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, au rythme de leurs respirations et de leur battement de cœur. La nuit était déjà bien entamer lorsque Draco se réveilla brusquement.

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille et elle transpirait à grosse goutte. Il lui toucha le front et s'aperçut qu'elle était brulante de fièvre. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, se débattant avec on ne sait quel cauchemar. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'amener à l'infirmerie ou pas, puis, il se décida. Il alla chercher l'infirmière, qui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, se précipita sur la malade.

**-** Hum, ça m'a tout l'air d'être la grippe. Cette jeune fille n'aurait jamais du rester dehors par un temps pareil. C'est de la folie pure et simple !

**-** Alors ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

**-** Non, il faut qu'elle prenne des antibiotiques et qu'elle reste au repos pendant une semaine. Interdiction de sortir de sa chambre, alors je compte sur vous Mr Malfoy pour la surveiller.

**-** Oui, Mme.

**-** Bien, à présent il faut faire baisser sa température. Allez me chercher un gant d'eau froide.

Draco s'exécuta, il était soulagé que ce ne soit que la grippe. Elle serait guérie dans une semaine et il allait devoir rester près d'elle toute la semaine. Une semaine avec sa petite amie, sans que rien ne vienne les troubler, une semaine seul loin de toute l'agitation de l'école.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait un gant mouillé sur le front et pourquoi Draco était à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main. Soudain, une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit, ce qui réveilla Draco.

Celui-ci la regarda anxieusement. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais eu ce regard là avant ! On dirait qu'il c'était inquiété toute la nuit pour elle et qu'il voulait à tout prix la protéger.

**-** Draco ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**-** Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

**-** De quoi je devrais me souvenir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**-** Hermione, tu as été malade cette nuit. Il faut que tu garde le lit toute la semaine. Ordre de Pomfresh, et tu as la grippe.

**-** Il est hors de question que je reste au lit durant une semaine. J'en mourrais !

Elle essaya de se lever mais un vertige la prit et elle fut rattrapée par Draco à temps. Ce dernier la reposa dans son lit. Il passa la journée à son chevet, lui faisant la lecture ou parlant simplement avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule.

Harry, Ron et Ginny était venu la voir, et la rousse avait eu un sourire en coin durant toute leur visite. Avec le recul, Draco s'était dit qu'elle devait probablement être au courant de leur liaison, c'était la seule explication à son attitude si bizarre envers lui.

Les médicaments qu'Hermione prenait ne lui faisait rien et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Tout simplement parce que la gryffondor ne voulait pas prendre toute sorte de médicament et qu'elle faisait semblant de les prendre pour rassurer ses amis.

C'est pourquoi, alors que Draco rentrait d'un double cours de potion en commun avec les gryffondors, il trouva Hermione, dans la salle commune, inconsciente. Il fut prit de panique, il essaya de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'un petit filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Que se passait-il ?

Il l'emmena d'urgence à l'infirmerie, se moquant bien de s'avoir si quelqu'un le voyait paniquer. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à destination, Pomfresh arriva affolée. Pourquoi était-elle si mal en point ? Ce n'était qu'une grippe ! Après un rapide examen, elle constata que la jeune femme n'avait pas prit les antibiotiques et que la grippe s'était transformée en pneumonie.

Lorsque le mot pneumonie avait atteint le cerveau de Draco, celui-ci fut prit de panique, pour lui, cela signifiait, maladie très souvent mortelle ! Il ne pouvait acceptait que sa Mione le laisse tout seul dans ce monde si cruel. Non, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la sauver. Même si ça signifiait se faire découvrir et attirer les foudres paternelles sur lui. Tant qu'Hermione était vivante et à ses côtés, rien n'avait d'importance.

L'infirmière le rassura, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Alors il l'avait veillé jour et nuit, ne la laissant que pour aller grignoter un morceau ou quand Potter et sa clique venait la voir. Elle était restée inconsciente durant 12 jours et 13 heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut le visage de son bien aimé qu'elle vit en premier et Draco fut soulagé au plus au point. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté si elle l'avait quitté.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui murmura à l'oreille que c'était ses paroles qui lui avait donné la force de combattre la maladie. Et ce fut la première fois ou ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments. La première fois de sa vie que Draco disait **«**Je t'aime**»**.

**Fin du Flash back**

Cette fois ci aussi, il serait là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et il lui dirait ses mots là, ses mots si réconfortant et si merveilleux. Ceux qu'Hermione avait su lui apprendre...

* * *

_Voyez si c'est pas super, vous pouvez directement accédez au prochain chapitre!! Bonne Lecture..._


	11. Réconciliation

**#10****. ****Réconciliation**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Elle sentit alors une masse sur elle et lorsqu'elle tourna son regard, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Il était endormit, sa tête reposant sur le rebord du lit. Elle sourit faiblement et sentit alors la faim s'insinuer en elle. L'infirmière arriva en silence pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme et elle lui tendit une corbeille de viennoiserie.

**-** Miss Granger, vous devriez manger voyons, un professeur ne doit pas jouer ainsi avec sa vie.

**-** Mais, je ne joue pas avec ma vie ! J'ai juste oublié un repas... _mentit-elle_.

**-** Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de manger, vous reprendrez des forces ainsi.

**-** Merci, dites, je pourrais sortir bientôt ?

**-** Dans la journée si vous mangez !

**-** Encore une petite chose. Il est resté là toute la nuit ?

**-** Oui, il s'est vraiment fait du souci pour vous. Il a l'air de vous aimer plus que tout au monde car si un ancien serpentard comme lui passe la nuit à veiller une ancienne gryffondor comme vous, c'est que son cœur ne bat que pour vous...

Hermione resta surprise par la réponse de l'infirmière. Mais elle savait que c'était une femme sage qui observait beaucoup ses patients et leur accompagnant. Ainsi Draco l'avait veillé toute la nuit, c'était effectivement une preuve qu'il tenait un peu à elle. Elle prit un pain au chocolat du panier et commença à le manger car son ventre criait famine.

Draco se réveilla peu de temps après, se passant une main dans sa nuque endoloris. Alors il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle mangeait. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il lui sourit sincèrement, puis s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci répondit à l'étreinte, qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

**-** Mione, je t'aime.

Hermione releva la tête pour plonger son regard chocolat dans celui océan de Draco. Elle ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi mais tout plein de papillon s'envolèrent dans son ventre et son cœur manqua un battement. Désormais il battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine pour aller se coller à Draco comme une sangsue.

Puis, alors que Draco attendait une réaction de la part de sa belle, elle lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber à terre. C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il fut choqué de voir Hermione à califourchon sur Draco qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. Le couple ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence du survivant.

Harry finit par annoncer sa présence par un raclement de gorge qui fit sursauter Hermione et Draco. Hermione releva la tête vers son ami qui avait l'air en colère de cette scène.

**-** Harry ?

**-** Je vois que tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

**-** Non, Harry, attend, je t'en pris.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, le serra dans ses bras. Harry répondit à l'étreinte qu'Hermione lui donnait, c'était sa meilleure amie depuis tellement d'année qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Hermione était soulagée qu'Harry ne lui en veuille plus. Alors, ils sortirent tout 3 de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune d'Hermione ou ils seraient tranquille pour discuter de la situation.

Une fois à destination, Hermione et Draco s'installèrent sur le sofa et Harry prit place sur un des fauteuils. Une longue discussion allait avoir lieu alors autant se mettre à l'aise. Hermione et Draco expliquèrent à Harry comment ils étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, comment ils avaient rompu et vécu toutes ses années.

Harry se rendait compte que Draco avait vraiment des sentiments pour Hermione, qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal...

**-** Et William ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu va lui dire que tu t'es remit avec Draco ?

**-** Et bien, à vrai dire, Draco et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

**-** Ah bon ? _demanda ce dernier, surprit_.

**-** Oui, enfin, nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ça, je ne sais pas si...

**-** Moi je veux être avec toi, je t'aime et rien d'autre ne compte !

**-** Et Haylie ?

**-** Ah, oui, c'est vrai, elle. Je lui enverrai un hibou en lui disant que je la quitte et qu'elle dégage de chez moi.

**-** Ce n'est pas vraiment sympa de faire ça. Il faut que tu le lui dises en face.

**-** Excusez-moi si je vous gêne mais j'aimerais avoir une réponse. Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

**-** Et bien, je crois que l'on peut dire que... oui. _Lâcha finalement Hermione_.

**-** Je dois dire que ça ne m'enchante pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Et pour être franc, je ne t'apprécie absolument pas Draco, mais si tu es heureuse avec lui, alors félicitation à vous deux.

Harry se leva et après avoir embrassé Hermione, sortit pour les laisser seul. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile de rompre avec William. Mais tant qu'elle avait Draco, rien n'était impossible.

Tout deux se sourire et finalement, ils descendirent manger chacun de leur côté. Il faudrait encore finir de préparer le bal de noël et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. La prochaine sortit à Pré-Au-Lard était dans une semaine, et Hermione pensa en profiter pour annoncer à William que tout était finit entre eux.


	12. Rupture Difficile

_Coucou Tous le Monde!_

_Voici un Nouveau Chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster cette semaine, il faudra voir si j'ai du temps. C'est la fête! Pendant 9 jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça... Bref_

_Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, auquelles j'ai répondus. Et également ceux qui continus d'ajouter la fic' en alerte et favoris! :))_

_Bisous et Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#11****. ****Rupture difficile**

C'était le vendredi soir et Hermione était seule dans sa salle commune en train de corriger des copies. Une heure plus tard, elle entra dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain chaud. Elle se relaxa et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormie dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était en train de se préparer, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle commune. Elle empoigna sa baguette et alla voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle resta de marbre, la bouche ouverte et la baguette levée.

C'était William ! Il était là, dans sa salle commune, ramassant les débris d'un vase qu'il avait cassé. Hermione n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il fait pour entrer ? Que faisait-il là ? Des tas de questions se bousculèrent à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir que sa belle avait sa baguette pointée droit sur lui et sourit, il avait réussit sa surprise... Il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête et il déposa son baiser sur sa joue. La réaction d'Hermione le surpris, que lui arrivait-il de si important pour quelle lui envoie un hibou lui disant de venir d'urgence ?

Hermione le repoussa gentiment et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il s'exécuta et elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Elle était mal à l'aise car elle avait espérée avoir un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- Je sais, je voulais te faire la surprise, alors, heureuse de me voir ?

- Surprise ça oui, mais heureuse ? Pas trop pour être honnête.

- Ha, et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- William, il faut que tu sache que je t'aime bien, beaucoup même, mais...

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Mais, heu, non c'est pas ça...

- Arrête de me mentir Hermione, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la seule raison qui peut te pousser à rompre avec moi. Alors qui c'est ? Harry ?

- NON !! _S'exclama t-elle indignée_.

- C'est ça, j'en étais sur, tu es tombée dans les bras de Potter ! T'a pas honte de faire ça à ta meilleure amie ?

- William arrête !

- Non Hermione, je veux que tu me dises la vérité, et ne crois pas que tu seras débarrassé aussi facilement de moi.

- William ferme là _! Cria t-elle_, tu va m'écouter jusqu'au bout d'accord, et sans m'interrompre, _ajouta t-elle rapidement_. Tu as deviné justement que j'avais l'intention de rompre avec toi, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Mais il faut que tu sache la vérité, je ne t'ai jamais aimée, enfin pas d'amour. La vérité, c'est que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et ce n'est en aucun cas Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami point final. La personne que j'aime, je l'ai toujours aimée, c'est mon premier grand amour et ce sera le dernier, c'est pour ça que je préfère rompre avec toi, par ce que je compte me remettre avec lui. Maintenant tu as le droit de me haïr, c'est normal, mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi.

Elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant son petit discours et elle avait bien remarquée qu'il était dans une colère noire. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de scandale et qu'il s'en irait la haïssant, et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, mais bien sûr elle avait tord. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire plaquer sans rien dire et à remercier sa copine.

Il se leva la fusillant du regard et s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Si tu crois que tu va te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, tu te trompe chère Hermione, je ne suis homme à larguer. Tu va t'en rendre compte très vite et tu t'en mordras les doigts, crois moi. Je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer et tu regretteras, tu me supplieras de te reprendre et la, c'est moi qui te jetterais. Passe une bonne matinée mon amour, on se voit cet après midi à Pré-Au-Lard...

Sur ce, il lui attrapa le menton fermement, lui faisant mal et il l'embrassa. Ensuite il sortit de la salle commune laissant une Hermione sous le choc. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui avait fait peur.

Draco entra dans la salle commune et trouva Hermione en pleurs. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco et lui demanda de la serrer fort dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit.

Il devina qu'elle avait du rompre avec William pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Alors il resserra encore un peu plus son emprise ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Draco s'excusa, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa avec elle.

- Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux me raconter ?

- Draco, je t'aime, ne me quitte plus...

- Je te le promets, je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

- William, il était ici, il m'a fait si peur, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça avant.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? _demanda Draco brusquement_.

- Non, et oui, enfin, pas vraiment...

- Soit plus claire, il t'a fait du mal, oui ou non ?

- En fait, il ne m'a pas frappé ni rien, mais lorsque je lui ais tout dit, il est devenu fou de rage, il m'a menacé et il m'a attrapé le menton fortement et il m'a embrassé, la il m'a fait mal.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire de ma vie un véritable enfer.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Non, non Draco, reste avec moi. _Dit-elle en l'agrippant encore un peu plus_.

Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée, il devait bien l'avoir effrayée pour qu'elle soir comme ça. Habituellement elle n'avait peur de rien et savait faire face à n'importe qui.

Une fois qu'elle fut enfin calme, ils sortirent dans le parc, Hermione voulait profiter du début de décembre tranquillement mais Draco pensait sans cesse à William et au fait qu'il allait le tuer, lui éclater la gueule, qu'il allait en faire de la charpie, de la pâtée pour chien et encore bien d'autre chose horrible.

La matinée passa encore plus rapidement qu'ils l'auraient cru et ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas avant d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard...


	13. Menaces et Révélations

_Coucou!! _

_Palala, si vous saviez! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle! Lundi c'était la journée à l'ancienne, mardi la journée costumée, hier la journée des abats, et aujourd'hui, c'est la journée hôpital! Et puis dimanche soir c'est le toro piscine! Trop délire! Je m'éclate! Trop de beau goss avec juste une blouse sur leur short, miam! Et les groupes qui jouent jusqu'à 2h du mat' en semaine et 3h le week-end, y'a de l'ambiance!_

_Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet. Il faut que je poste le chapitre! Et il me semble que beaucoup d'entre vous on envie de voir Draco étriper William. Hihi, vous serez certainement ravis de ce chapitre, je pense. Et petit test, j'ai insérée une phrase d'un hyper célèbre dessin animé Disney. Saurez-vous la reconnaitre? _

_Donc, je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes. Ce n'est vraiment pas voulu puisque je suis fautophobe et de nature perfectionniste. Pourtant, j'aime pas toujours mes chapitres! _

_Bon allez, je vous souhaite à tous une Très Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#12**. **Menaces et révélations**

Hermione et Draco étaient dans le parc, près de la forêt interdite. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Pré au lard, alors que Draco lui, le voulait.

- Allez Mione, on va bien s'amuser tu va voir !

- Non Dray, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller un point c'est tout. On sera tout aussi bien ici, seul alors que tout les élèves sont de sortit.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester enfermer moi, alors soit tu viens, soit je pars sans toi, c'est à toi de voir...

- Bon, d'accord, je viens, mais promet moi qu'on restera à l'écart de la foule.

- Promis !

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils s'en allèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivé au village, ils décidèrent d'aller à la librairie d'Hermione, pour que celle-ci puisse prendre des nouvelles de ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la librairie, ils trouvèrent Harry et Ginny qui s'embrassaient fougueusement sur le comptoir. Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux puis signalèrent leur présence.

- Harry, Ginny ?!? _S'exclama Hermione_.

Ces derniers s'écartèrent précipitamment et furent assez confus de s'être fait surprendre de cette manière. Hermione et Draco s'amusaient de la confusion du couple.

- Allez Ginny, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps !

- Oui, mais pas moi ! _déclara Draco_.

Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils sortirent de la librairie pour aller au pub **"**les trois balais**"**. Il y avait foule dehors et dans une bousculade, Hermione lâcha la main de Draco.

Puis, alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver Draco du regard, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le bras. Elle se tourna avec le sourire aux lèvres et la, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens... Son sourire s'effaça, et elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Alors qu'elle se débâtait toujours, il l'emmena dans une ruelle assez sombre et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle essaya de sortir sa baguette mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il jeta sa baguette au sol.

Il la poussa alors au sol, à l' opposer de sa baguette et il sortit la sienne et la pointa droit sur elle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, il n'y avait aucune lueur de peur dans son regard, elle le regardait fixement avec un air méprisant et ironique.

Il leva sa baguette droit vers Hermione qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce, elle se releva et sourie, puis un jet bleu jaillit et William fut projeté plusieurs mètres derrière elle. A l'entrée de la ruelle se tenait Draco, la baguette levée et le regard mauvais.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Ensuite il lui demanda de quitter la ruelle et de le laisser avec William.

- Non Draco, je ne vous laisserais seul en aucun cas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Mione, tu ne dois pas oublier que j'ai été élevé par un mangemort et que par conséquent je suis plus qu'apte à me défendre.

- Je le sais ça ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu reste seul avec William !

- Alors c'est que tu ne dois pas savoir grand-chose sur lui.

- Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ca ?

- C'est un fils de mangemort comme moi.

- Mais, mais...

- File, il revient à lui.

Hermione fila à contre cœur, mais préféra ne pas s'éloigner trop de la ruelle. William reprit ses esprits et lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit Draco qui lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il l'accepta mais se demanda ce que faisait Draco ici, dans la ruelle, puis, il chercha frénétiquement quelque chose autour de lui, qu'il ne trouva pas bien sûr.

- Si c'est Hermione que tu cherche, elle est partie.

- Hermione ?

- Ne fait pas ton innocent Will.

- Bon, et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je la cherche ?

- Le fait que tu l'ais amené ici contre son gré et que tu l'as menacé me le fait dire.

- Ecoute mec, je t'aime bien, mais la ce sont mes affaires, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle alors tu me laisse ok ?

- Non. _Répliqua t-il sèchement_.

- Non ? Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe Draco !

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter William.

- Tu prends sa défense ? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

- Et toi, si tu ne la considère que comme une sang de bourbe, impure, pourquoi e- tu sortie avec elle ?

- C'est pourtant évident Draco, le maître voulait que l'on accomplisse une mission, alors j'essaye de l'accomplir.

- Si tu t'avise de l'approcher, ou de ne serait ce que de poser les yeux sur elle, je jure sur Merlin que je te tue !

- Serait tu amoureux de cette sang de bourbe ?

- Oui ! Et si j'apprends que tu as tenté de la revoir, tu auras de mes nouvelles, c'est assez clair ?

- Tu fais honte à ton rang Draco ! Que dirait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi ? Et le maître alors ?

- Ils sont mort tout les deux, et c'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu essaye de faire du mal à Hermione.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur peut être ?

- Ne me sous estime pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour elle.

- Tu t'es ramolli depuis qu'elle est venue à Poudlard.

- Tu va me faire le plaisir de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir, dégage avant que je m'énerve.

- Vas-y, j'ai bien envie de voir quand tu es énervé !

Draco leva sa baguette et la pointa droit vers le torse de William, un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres. Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux.

- Mon père aussi a voulu lui faire du mal et il n'a pas tenu face à moi, alors que c'était le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, alors comment crois tu tenir toi !? Avada Kedavra !

Le jet rouge partie de sa baguette et Hermione sortit de sa cachette en hurlant, mais le sort était déjà lancé...

* * *

_Non, n'ayez pas peur! Le chapitre suivant est pour dans deux jours! Comme d'hab je posterais samedi. Amusez vous bien, Mes Pitits Choux à la Crème Chantilly que j'Adooore!!!!_


	14. Le Poids du Passé

_Coucou!_

_Je fais toute mes excuses! Parce que j'ai fais DEUX erreurs lors du chapitres précédent._

_ La première, c'est la couleur du sortilège. Je m'excuse, c'est vert et non rouge comme je l'ai écrit. _

_Deuxièmement, dans ma note, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait une citation d'un Disney, hors la citation est dans ce chapitre là! ALors je vous fait mes plus sincère Excuses pour ces erreurs involontaire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop. :s_

_Bref, après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre. _

_A Mercredi!_

* * *

**#13**. **Le poids du passé**

Hermione se tenait là, à l'entrée de la ruelle où quelques minutes plus tôt, William son ex petit-ami et apparemment ex-mangemort, venait de l'emmener et où son petit ami, fils d'ex mangemort l'avait sauvé.

Draco tenait toujours sa baguette pointé vers William sur qui il venait de jeter le sort de la mort. Un silence glacial régnait...

Hermione avait ses yeux rivés sur le point d'impact du sort impardonnable. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, toutes ses révélations l'avait bouleversée, et le fait que Draco est autant de mal en lui la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis, une voix s'éleva dans les airs...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? _répondit une autre voix_.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

- Parce que ça ne me servait à rien de te tuer. Mais tu es prévenu, si tu t'approche encore une seule fois d'elle, je ne te raterais pas.

- Et tu crois qu'elle va encore vouloir de toi après ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Part William, part très loin, et ne reviens jamais.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne voulant intérieurement pas provoquer plus que ça la colère de Malfoy. Draco abaissa sa baguette et tourna le dos à William, partant dans la direction d'Hermione.

William, voyant là une occasion de tenir enfin sa revanche, récupéra sa baguette au sol et la pointa vers Draco qui avait toujours le dos tourné vers lui. Il prononça alors un sort impardonnable.

- Doloris !

Le jeune blond tomba à terre, prit de convulsion. Il combattait le sort que son père lui avait tant de fois infligé, et William le jeta une nouvelle fois, plus puissant encore. Il voulait faire souffrir ce traitre, ce misérable vers qui l'avait menacé...

Le sort fut coupé lorsque William fut à son tour touché par un sort, qu'Harry lui avait enseigné pendant la guerre. C'était celui qu'il avait lu dans le livre de Rogue, le sort Sectumsempra.

William tomba à terre, une marre de sang commença à se rependre. Hermione venait de s'affoler, mais que diable lui avait t-il prit pour jeter ce sort là ? Elle n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'un simple immobilus ou d'un sort de désarmement ?

Draco se releva et sortit sa baguette. Il s'avança de William et prononça des mots étranges, les mots que Rogue avait prononcés le jour ou ça avait été lui le destinataire de ce sort.

Les blessures se refermèrent et il se releva, prit la main d'Hermione et sortit de la ruelle. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, et allèrent s'enfermer dans la salle commune d'Hermione. Toute cette histoire les avait chamboulés. Draco se remettait de mieux en mieux du sortilège de torture et Hermione veillait à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'effort.

- Ce soir tu dormiras ici, je veux te garder en observation au cas où.

- Ici, avec toi ? Dis-moi, tu es sûre que tu veux que j'aille mieux ?

- Draco, tu es blessé alors tu ne devrais pas penser à des choses pareilles. Tu te rends compte que l'on a failli tuer William à tour de rôle ?

- Oui, je trouve ça d'ailleurs assez ironique.

- Ironique ? Tu trouve ça ironique ?

- Ben oui, d'abord c'est moi qui est failli le tuer pour te protéger toi, ensuite c'est toi qui a failli le tuer pour me protéger moi, je trouve ça ironique, on a voulu tout deux se protéger mutuellement. Et je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour.

- En parlant de ça, c'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit dans la ruelle ? Tu as tué ton père pour moi ?

- J'aimerais mieux ne pas aborder ce sujet.

- Non Dray, tu ne t'échapperas pas, je veux savoir la vérité, je crois qu'il est enfin temps.

- Tu l'auras voulu, ça va rouvrir de vieille blessure qui ne se sont pas refermé au mieux...

- Je t'écoute.

- Après que tu m'es quitté, tu m'évitais beaucoup. J'étais très triste, bien que tu ne l'a jamais su. Mais j'essayais de tenir bon, jusqu'à ce que je te voie dans les bras de ce Weasmoche de malheur. Alors là, j'ai fait une boulette comme on dit. J'ai écrit à mon père, je ne lui ai pas parlé de nous, ça aurait été suicidaire mais je lui ai écrit. Il m'a informé de la bataille qui aurait lieu, il ne m'a jamais dit où et quand, mais juste que le maitre allait frapper pour de bon et que je devais choisir dans quel camp j'étais. Comme j'étais fou de rage, je lui ai répondu que je serais du sien, que je combattrais pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça Draco ! _s'exclama Hermione_. Tu as toujours affirmé t'être battu de notre côté ce jour là !

- Hermione, laisse moi finir sans m'interrompre tu veux ? Merci. Bien, comme je disais, j'ai accepté de devenir un mangemort. Mon père m'avait dit que la bataille arriverais très bientôt, qu'elle était imminente, mais refusait toujours de me donner des détails. Comme la bataille arriverait plus tôt que prévue, il voulait faire de moi un vrai mangemort avec la marque des ténèbres après cet ultime affrontement dont il était convaincu de sa victoire. Alors après ça, moi aussi j'essayais au mieux de t'éviter. Chose pas très aisé puisque l'on vivait dans le même appartement, cet appartement, c'était génial à l'époque ou nous étions ensemble. Tu as toujours été la seule femme au monde qui a fait battre mon cœur tu sais, et c'est toi qui le fera battre pour toujours... Bref ! La bataille décisive a enfin eu lieu, et c'est vrai qu'il y a eu de nombreux morts ce jour là, dont mon père. Mon père que j'ai tué, et non pas pour la raison que tout le monde sait. Il n'a jamais tenté de me tuer, ça n'a jamais été lui ou moi. Je me battais de son côté, mais je ne tuais pas, je me contentais de lancer des sort de base, comme des Expelliarmus, des doloris, des immobilus, des trucs qui ne font pas trop de mal. Mais je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête durant toute la bataille, Toi. Je veillais toujours à ce que quelqu'un ne te prenne pas en traître, ce qui a failli arriver à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois, je tuais les mangemort qui te menaçaient.

- Alors c'est toi qui me sauvais à chaque fois ! Je me suis toujours demandée qui avait bien pu me sauver lorsque je me suis retournée, en voyant à la dernière seconde ce mangemort, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà commencé à prononcer le sort et ensuite je l'ai vu tomber mort et c'est arrivé deux ou trois fois !

- Oui, c'était moi, je veillais à ce qui ne t'arrive rien. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais mon père m'as vu faire et lorsque je me suis retrouvé en face de lui, il m'a rit au nez, puis m'a dit que je lui faisais honte et c'est alors qu'il t'a menacé directement, tu n'étais pas loin en train de te battre. Il a pointé sa baguette vers toi, m'a dit que je n'étais pas digne de servir le seigneur des ténèbres et que je n'étais même plus digne d'être son fils pour être tombé si bas. Pour être tombé amoureux de toi. Alors je ne me suis pas démonté, j'ai levé ma baguette vers mon père, il a eu un petit rictus dont lui seul a le secret. Il allait prononcer le sort de la mort alors je l'ai prononcé avant lui et il est tombé raide mort, avec un regard plein de surprise et de stupéfaction. Je n'aurais pu accepter qu'il te fasse du mal. Puis, Harry a tué Voldemort et le monde à continué de tourner. Voilà toute l'histoire...

- Draco, il faut que tu sache que tout le long de cette bataille, je n'ai pas cessé de me demander si tu allais bien, si tu t'en sortais, je voulais à tout prix revoir ton visage si parfait, revoir ton sourire... Tu m'as tellement manqué toute ses années !

Elle l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer toute ses informations mais elle était quand même la plus heureuse du monde. Draco n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et il l'avait toujours protégé à son insu, la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle ait jamais reçut...


	15. Une Nuit Ensemble

_Coucou..._

_Alors, on commence, la réplique de Disney, était: "**Part, part très loin et ne revient jamais**", tiré du très célèbre et magnifique "**Le Roi Lion**", mon Walt Disney préféré. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça là, je ne m'en souvient plus. Je connais le dessin animé par coeur, sur le bout des doigts, alors j'ai sûrement eu la réplique en tête, et je l'ai écrite. Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler de comment j'écris mes Fictions, pas vrai? On est là pour que vous la lisiez! Et qu'au passage, vous m'en donnez des nouvelles. _

_L'action n'avance pas particulièrement, mais c'est un petit chapitre tout guimauvesque, parce que, ben, c'est comme ça que je l'avais écrit! Et, je vous prévient, la suite est prévue pour Vendredi, je sais que normalement c'était Samedi, mais samedi je dois aller à l'anniversaire d'Emy, une amie que je connais depuis toujours [et c'est vraiment vrai]. Elle fête ses 18 ans, et en plus ça tombe pil poil le jour même. En plus, c'est la fin des vacances pour beaucoup, alors on va en profiter pour pinter et se mettre déquerre. Je dis ça, je dis rien, moi je connais modération, et ma si gentille soeur habite juste à côté, alors tranquilou! Mais on dort tous dans la salle de fête, alors pas de risque, sinon, ben faut un Sam, et Winchester de préférence! La blague trop bidon que j'ai sortit! C'est trop de la ! Je suis vraiment pas drôle! Et pourtant je ris toute seule devant Marc comme une grosse hyène! [Marc c'est mon écran d'ordi, et pour pas qu'il se sente trop seul, mon imprimante s'appelle Amanda, comme Marc&Amanda d'Ugly Betty!]_

_Bon, je crois que je vais vous laissez ici, et aller me noyer, ça vaut mieux! Mais avant ça, je tiens à m'escuser à l'avance si l'un d'entre vous trouve des faute. Vous savez que ce n'est pas intentionnel, si jamais il y en a, dites le moi, je l'attends [prends une fourche et une torche, et attends à côté d'un bucher, avant de partir à la chasse au faute] **MORT AU FAUTE**!!!!_

_Bonne Lecture, très aimable Lecteur, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir!_

* * *

**#14****. ****Une nuit ensemble**

Une heure plus tard, le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître Harry et Ginny. La rouquine vint auprès de sa meilleure amie et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Merci Merlin, tu n'as rien...

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parle Ginny ?

- De l'attaque de tout à l'heure à Pré-au-Lard ! William a été transporté en urgence à Sainte Mangouste en soins intensif ! Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il s'en remettra ! Il parait que ça aurait été une attaque de mangemort en fuite ou un truc comme ça et toi tu es la dernière personne à avoir été vue avec lui ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Et cet idiot là, _dit-elle en désignant Harry de la tête_, me jurait que tu allais bien alors nous sommes venu pour que je puisse m'en assurer de mes propres yeux...

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry et elle su qu'il avait compris que c'était elle qui avait lancée le sort.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Draco qui les regardait sans un mot. On aurait presque put dire qu'il s'ennuyait. En réalité il se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser ou dire Harry et Ginny. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'est d'être enfin seul avec Mione pour passer **"**aux choses sérieuses**"**.

Néanmoins, Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas l'intention de partir, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Hermione commença à parler affaires avec la rousse ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'ennui de Draco.

Harry s'installa sur un fauteuil et demanda à Draco si les gryffondors étaient doués en potion.

- Ils sont tous aussi doués que toi ou la belette ! Mais je dois avouer qu'il y en a une qui est excellente...

- Mélinda Carver, 6ème année, préfète ?

- Oui, elle. Elle est plutôt douée ! Elle me fait penser à...

- Mione ! _Acheva Harry_.

- On m'a parlé ? _demanda celle-ci_.

- Non, on parle de Mélinda Carver.

- Oh, elle, je l'apprécie beaucoup...

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant deux ou trois heures, jusqu'à ce que Dobby apparaisse pour leur signaler qu'ils venaient de rater le souper.

Le groupe décida alors de faire un tour dans les cuisines. La nuit tombait de plus en plus et il allait être l'heure du couvre feu.

Ils rencontrèrent peu d'élèves et ceux qu'ils croisaient été surpris par la scène de leurs professeurs arpentant les couloirs en riant comme des adolescents.

Dès qu'ils furent devant le portrait menant aux cuisines, Draco s'avança et chatouilla la pêche.

- Ce n'est pas la poire qu'il faut chatouiller ? _demanda Ginny_.

- Non, ça a changé car trop de monde venait dans les cuisines. _Répondit Hermione_.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table. Un elfe de maison leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Je prendrais un steak-frites. _Dit Hermione_.

- Moi aussi. _Ajouta Ginny_.

- Ben, ouais, moi aussi. _Enchaîna Harry_.

- Steak-frites ? Je veux bien goûter ça. _Conclus Drago_.

Ce dernier se fit taquiner du fait qu'il n'avait jamais goûté un steak-frites de sa vie. Mais il se défendit en prétextant qu'avec son père, il ne mangeait pas de nourriture moldu.

L'elfe revint avec les quatre assiettes et les amis dégustèrent leur repas avec plaisir. Après ce repas et un dessert, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de retourner dans la salle commune. Harry regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà plus de 22h30 !

Les quatre jeunes gens partirent en courant et furent surpris au détour d'un couloir par Rusard !! Ils commencèrent par agir comme des élèves pris en faute, puis reprenant contenance, firent rappeler au concierge qu'ils étaient des professeurs et que par conséquent, ils avaient le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci.

Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune, ils explosèrent de rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés de la sorte et ils devaient bien avouer que ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

Après plusieurs minutes de fou rire, Ginny décida de montrer la dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley **[**Fred et George**]**.

La nuit avança encore et ce fut lorsqu'Hermione fut morte de fatigue qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer. Mione leur proposa l'autre chambre à Harry et Ginny pour qu'ils n'aient pas à parcourir tout le château, et ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Hermione entraîna Draco à sa suite dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Hum, enfin seul ! _fit Draco sur un ton enjôleur_.

- Non, Dray, pas ce soir, je suis morte et je n'ai pas la tête à ça...

Draco fut très surpris, alors il alla se coucher sans un mot. Hermione se changea et vint se blottir contre lui. Le fait de le sentir contre elle, la rassurait et l'effrayait un peu en même temps.

Puis, bercée par les battements de son cœur, elle s'endormit.

* * *

_ A Vendredi 3_


	16. Une Journée Mémorable

_Coucou!_

_Voici la suite! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Bref, pour ma part, je trouve que ça part un peu dans tout les sens. Mais bon, je vous laisse le découvrir. La suite Mercredi, comme d'hab. Et je réponds aux reviews après avoir postée le chap'. _

_Bonne Lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**#15**. **Une journée Mémorable**

Le dimanche passa plutôt rapidement et l'histoire des deux couples parcourant le château en riant comme des adolescents avait déjà fait le tour de l'école.

Ce lundi là fut bien différent des autres et les élèves ne diraient plus jamais qu'ils détestaient le lundi matin...

Hermione se réveilla de très bonne humeur et alla prendre sa douche. Elle fouilla dans sa penderie et en sortie un débardeur little marcel multicolore et un slim avec une paire de converse.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches et se maquilla. Une fois qu'elle se trouva bien, elle prit sa baguette, prit ses copies et descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner.

Son entrée fût remarquée, et des chuchotements commencèrent. Elle s'installa aux côtés d'Harry et prit une tartine.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu t'es mise en débardeur alors qu'on est en hiver ! Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, je n'ai pas froid, et au pire j'irais prendre ma robe de sorcier. Tu as passé un bon dimanche ?

- Oui, c'était bien et toi ?

- C'était bien. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille préparer ma journée de cours...

Elle emporta une tartine de confiture et sortit de la grande salle. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, où quelques élèves étaient déjà présents.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'il y en a qui sont matinal !

- Bonjour professeur Granger. _Dirent les trois élèves_. Nous voulions être en avance pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Oh, oui, je suppose que vous avez hâte d'apprendre la métamorphose ! Mais je pense que ce cours vous plaira encore plus que ce que vous pouvez penser... _dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix_.

Elle entra dans sa salle et déposa ses copies sur le bureau. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait un cobaye pour ses démonstrations et les élèves devraient apprécier...

La cloche sonna et elle sortit dans le couloir pour faire entrer ses élèves qui se hâtèrent presque tous. Ils s'installèrent et elle se dirigea vers son bureau ou elle attendit qu'ils aient sortit leur baguette et leur manuel.

- Bien, ce matin comme vous le savez tous, nous allons commencer à apprendre la métamorphose humain-animal soit les animagus. Pour ce faire, vous aurez tous un cobaye humain que vous devrez métamorphoser mais pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, vous ne vous entraînerait pas sur vos camarades...

Des exclamations de déceptions se firent entendre ce qui la fit sourire.

- Bien, je ne sais pas ce que notre cobaye fait, il devrait déjà être là, je vous jure lorsqu'il arrivera je vais lui passer un savon à celui-là !

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves se retournèrent. Il s'agissait de Draco ! Le blondinet se dirigea vers Hermione et monta sur l'estrade.

- Eh bien, tu en as mit du temps à venir Malfoy !

Les élèves étaient surpris et certains ricanèrent à la remarque d'Hermione.

- Cher élèves voici votre cobaye ! Votre professeur de potion, je suis sûre que vous allez adorer vous entraîner sur lui, mais attention, pas de zèle ! Il me le faut en parfait état à la fin du cours !! Compris ? Bien, nous allons d'abord voir la formulation et le geste...

Elle leur apprit la formule de métamorphose et le geste qui convenait d'appliquer... Les élèves l'apprirent très rapidement et il allait être temps de passer à la pratique.

- Bien alors voici comment faire pour changer, c'est vous qui décidait en quoi vous voulez le changer, choix libre...

Elle prononça la formule et Draco se changea en un ours brun qui tendit ses énormes pattes vers Hermione qui se blottie contre cette peluche adorable. Elle recula et le retransforma et il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Maintenant faites la queue, chacun votre tour, mais personne n'aurait le droit de le toucher... Ca pourrait être dangereux...

Les élèves s'exécutèrent à la vitesse d la lumière, ils étaient tous très pressés de pouvoir changer Draco en toute sorte d'animaux...

Il fut changé en tigre, en serpent, en bouc, en cheval, en canard, en lion, en singe et j'en passe des meilleures... Les élèves s'amusèrent à métamorphoser leur professeur de potion qui leurs menaient tellement la vie dure.

Les deux heures passèrent très vite et la classe fut déçu que le cours soit déjà finit. La classe qui suivit eu aussi droit à Draco comme cobaye mais pour d'autre métamorphose...

La journée passa ainsi, et les élèves adorèrent les cours de métamorphose, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant... Hermione quant à elle, s'amusa comme une folle, presque autant que ses élèves à changer Draco en tout et n'importe quoi !

* * *

_Voilà, à Mercredi mes Petits Bouts! BiZous!!_


	17. Perte de Contrôle

_Coucou_

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre... L'histoire sera bientôt finit, il reste 6 chapitres. En attendant, je m'excuse du fait que ce chapitre soit si court... Mais bon, vous aurez vite la suite, Samedi! Bref, j'ai rien d'autre à dire. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**#16****. ****Perte de contrôle**

Hermione était dans sa salle de bain en train de se préparer pour le bal de noël. Il était déjà presque 20 heures quand elle fut enfin prête. Draco et Harry étaient dans la grande salle et attendaient la jeune femme en silence, malgré les apparences, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se supporter.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entra dans la grande salle, les élèves étaient déjà présents et semblaient apprécier la décoration. Hermione s'avança vers la table des professeurs ou elle prit place entre Harry et Draco. Tout deux étaient surpris de la beauté de la jeune femme.

Une fois que tout les élèves eurent prit place, Dumbledore se leva et fit un petit discours :

- Cher élèves, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, vous pouvez applaudir vos professeurs pour leur travail... Bien, maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit et amusez vous bien !

Il se rassit puis les élèves attaquèrent le repas. Une heure plus tard, les plats disparurent et les **"**bazzard queen**"**, le tout nouveau groupe à la mode, monta sur scène. Hermione se leva et alla sur la piste ou elle se mêla aux élèves.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit que c'était Draco. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et saisit sa main. Ils dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive et demande à danser à Hermione.

- Alors, tu as l'air heureuse avec cet imbécile.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas un imbécile.

- Ouais, bon, on s'est comprit c'est déjà ça quoi !

- Idiot ! C'est vrai que pour l'instant, ça marche plutôt bien entre nous... Je suis heureuse.

- Je suis content pour toi Mione, tu mérite vraiment que tu sois heureuse. _Il l'embrassa sur le front_.

- Tu sais que tu m'étonne de jour en jour ?

- Ah Bon ?

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais imaginée que tu aurais accepté ma relation avec Draco et que tu ferais l'effort de ne pas l'insulter en ma présence. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante...

- Oh, tu sais pour avoir la cote, je suis prêt à tout ! _Il rigole_

- **[**_rire_**]**

Hermione était vraiment heureuse ce soir là, tout était enfin parfait. Un slow commença et Draco invita Hermione à danser. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa emporter par la chanson.

La soirée prit fin, et Hermione alla dans la chambre à Draco, pour une fois, ils voulaient changer. Une fois qu'ils furent à destination, Draco alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Hermione, seule dans la chambre. Comme elle s'ennuyait un peu, elle fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs et trouva dans le tiroir de la table de chevet des photos de Haylie.

Pour la jeune femme ce fut un choc, il pensait toujours à elle ! Draco réapparut et Hermione lui montra les photos...

- Tu penses encore à elle n'est ce pas !?

- Quoi ? Mais, tu as fouillée dans mes affaires !

- Je voulais voir si je pouvais trouver des protections, et je suis tombée sur ces photos. Tu pense encore à elle n'est ce pas ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais sincère avec moi, que tu m'aimais vraiment ! Mais en fait c'est à elle que tu pense !

- Tu es complètement cinglée !

- C'est ça, je suis cinglée. Tu sais que je t'aime Draco, je t'aime vraiment, et c'est difficile pour moi de te refaire confiance, tu sais que j'ai peur, j'ai peur que tu me refasses du mal, et lorsque je vois que tu as gardé ces photos, je me sens mal, je n'y peux rien, je ne maitrise pas ce sentiment... Lorsque tu sauras enfin ce que tu veux, fait le moi savoir...

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre et retourna dans sa salle commune. Décidemment, cette soirée devenait mauvaise... Pouvait-elle y faire quelque chose ? Si Draco pensait toujours à Haylie, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et fila sous la couette, la chaleur de son lit l'apaisait et elle s'endormit rapidement. Les vacances de noël étaient déjà là et le château se vida, les élèves rentraient chez eux pour fêter les fêtes de fin d'année avec leur famille.

La semaine avait passée très vite et Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Draco. Le jour de noël, elle le passa avec Harry, Ginny et toute la famille Weasley. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus sa famille.

La journée passa rapidement et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il pleuvait des cordes. Une fois devant son loft, elle fut surprise de voir Draco sur les marches qui l'attendait...


	18. Une Nouvelle Année Commence

_Coucou_

_Je sais que je devais poster hier. Mais j'ai eu un souci avec le site, il ne voulait pas prendre mon chapitre. Mais apparement, ça va mieux!_

_Bref, comme vous aurez put le constater, dans le chapitre précédent, il y avait un dialogue qui appartient à la série "**One Tree Hill**" où "**Les Frères Scott**" pour les purs français. :)) Dans ce chapitre également, vous retrouvez une scène de la série. J'ai honteusement pompée sur la série, mais ça colle tellement bien! _

_Bref, comme toujours, ce n'est pas un très long chapitre, et je vous informe, qu'il ne reste plus que **4 chapitres** avant la fin. Vous me donnerez des nouvelles du chapitres, si ça ne part pas trop en cahouètte. :))_

_Et donc, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#17**. **Une nouvelle Année commence**

Le soleil se levait et les rayons traversèrent la baie vitrée du loft d'Hermione pour venir lui caresser la joue. Celle-ci se réveilla auprès d'un homme. Elle posa sur lui un regard bienveillant et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle le contempla dormir encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à son tour.

- Bonjour toi ! _dit joyeusement Hermione_

- Bonjour... Bien dormie ?

- Mais toujours lorsque je suis dans tes bras...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il lui caressait les cheveux et tout deux semblaient pensif.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Bien sur que je le sais ! _répondit Hermione_

- Tu crois que l'on a bien fait ? Je ne voulais pas te presser tu sais. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire.

- Mon cœur, si je m'étais senti obligée, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je suis sûre que l'on a bien fait et qu'on sera heureux ensemble. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Mais tes amis, qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ?

- Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Je fais toujours ce que l'on attend de moi, je ne fais jamais rien de stupide ou d'irréfléchie. Je me demande toujours ce qu'ils voudraient que je fasse et je le fais. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, je pense enfin à ce que je veux réellement, je ne m'occupe plus d'eux. Alors cesse de te poser des questions et profite des moments que l'on passe ensemble...

Elle l'embrassa et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Elle enlaça sa main à la sienne et referma les yeux. Oui, quand elle était auprès de lui, elle ne réfléchissait plus et faisait les choses comme elle les ressentait. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait raison, ses amis seraient vraiment surprit de ce qu'elle venait de faire cette semaine...

Elle repensa au jour de noël, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle après le repas traditionnel chez les Weasley. C'était ce jour là que tout avait commencé et que tout avait changé...

**Flash Back**

Hermione était chez les Weasley ainsi que beaucoup d'autres pour fêter noël. Elle y avait retrouvée Harry et Ginny, ainsi que tout les Weasley sans exception. Il y avait aussi Tonks et Lupin, Luna et Neville et Dean avec Pavartie et Seamus avec sa petite amie. Toute la bande de gryffondor était réuni.

Malgré la bonne humeur, Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'ôtait Draco de son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, à faire une croix sur lui. Mais elle fit la fête sans le montrer à quiconque.

La remise des cadeaux eu lieu et elle remercia tout ses amis pour les merveilleuse choses qu'ils lui avaient offert. Elle aussi fut chaleureusement remerciée pour ses cadeaux de marques.

- Mon dieu Mione, ça a du te couter une vrai petite fortune !

- A quoi ça sert d'avoir de l'argent si ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir aux personnes qui nous sont chère ? Harry, j'estime que tu es obligé d'accepter ces cadeaux, sinon tu m'insulterais.

- Très bien, mais là, c'est un peu trop je trouve... Un équipement complet de Quidditch pour les jumeaux, et un éclair de feu chacun, c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

La journée passa vite et bien, aucun incident ne vint perturber cette journée magique. Puis, le ciel commença à se couvrir et à peine eurent-ils le temps de se mettre à l'abri qu'il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes.

Alors Hermione estima qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle marchait sous la pluie, profitant de ces derniers moments de liberté avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant chez elle, elle stoppa net. Il était là, sur les marches, il l'attendait.

- Draco ? Mais t'es tout trempé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin d'air alors je suis partit courir et je me suis retrouvé devant chez toi. _Elle essaya de passer mais il se plaça devant la porte et continua_. D'accord j'avais gardé une photo de Haylie mais tu dois comprendre que ça ne veut rien dire.

- Moi je trouve que si. Ça veut dire qu'au fond, tu pense encore à elle.

- Il y a des mois qu'elle m'a donné cette photo, je l'ai mise de côté et elle est restée là, point final.

- Pourquoi t'as attendu pour t'expliquer ?

- Parce que j'aurais du jeter cette photo depuis longtemps et j'ai honte de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'ai oublié Haylie, je ne pense qu'à toi.

- C'est tout ?

- Si j'écoutais mon égo je dirais : oui c'est tout, et je m'en irais en te laissant affronter seule le fait que tu es manifestement terrorisée par le fait que je puisse à nouveau te briser le cœur, mais mon cœur dit non, il y a autre chose. Il dit : oublis un peu ta fierté, espèce d'idiot, tu es fou amoureux de cette fille, et tant pis si tu t'en sors avec une pneumonie, tu va continuer à discuter avec elle sous la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'écoute et qu'elle te pardonne. S'il te plaît Hermione, je te demande juste un petit effort.

- Et pourquoi je devrais dire oui ?

- Parce que je suis désolé, parce que je t'aime, et parce que t'es tellement jolie quand t'es toute ruisselante de pluie que je vais être obligé de t'embrasser.

- Bon, si t'es obligé !

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin puis il captura ses lèvres. A ce moment là, rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux, ils étaient ensemble et rien au monde ne pourrais plus jamais les séparer. Ils restèrent sous la pluie à s'embrasser encore plusieurs minutes.

**Fin Du Flash Back**

- Tu crois qu'ils vont être heureux pour nous ? _demanda Draco_.

- Bien sûr, une fois que la surprise sera passé ! Ca fait 6 jours qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue...

- On est obligé de fêter le nouvel an chez les Weasley ?

- Oui Draco, on y est obligés, tradition oblige ! Les Weasley sont comme une seconde famille pour moi, ils m'ont toujours accueilli les bras ouvert et m'ont traité comme si j'étais leur fille. Pour ça je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

- Très bien, on y va. Ce qui est important pour toi l'es aussi pour moi.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit ?

- Pas aujourd'hui...

- Et ben, c'est fait ! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi... Bon, aller, on se lève qu'on risque d'être en retard après...

Draco déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et partit sous la douche. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard pour le réveillon du jour de l'an chez les Weasley, surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient à annoncer à tous...

* * *

_Pour explications, on verra au prochain chapitre. Mais déjà, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu, Hermione et Draco se sont mariés en secret. Personne n'est au courant. Enfin, vous verrez mieux dans le prochain chapitre! _

_BiZous Mes Zouzous_


	19. Surprise en Série

_Coucou la Populace!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je répondrais aux reviews après, car je poste vite fait aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu préssée. _

_A Samedi mes N'amis! Bonne Lecture..._

* * *

**#18** **Surprises en série**

Tout le monde était réuni chez Mr et Mrs Weasley pour fêter le nouvel an. Ils furent ravis de revoir Hermione et surpris de la voir avec Draco.

Toutes les filles aidèrent Mrs Weasley à finir de tout préparer et puis ça leur permettaient de parler de leur sujet favoris : leurs hommes.

Les hommes, eux, s'occupaient de mettre la table dans le jardin et parler de quidditch. Draco était mit à l'écart par tout les anciens gryffondors quand il se passa une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

- Draco, ne reste pas dans ton coin ! Viens avec nous... _lança Ron_.

- Heu...

- Allez, on est adulte à présent ! Et puis on peut te donner des conseils sur cette chère Mione ! Ca peut t'aider tu sais !

- D'accord...

Draco était mal à l'aise, il n'aurait jamais cru que Ron puisse un jour devenir gentil envers lui. Surtout après toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait dites à Poudlard. Mais Ron avait raison, ils étaient devenus des adultes et ils devaient laisser le passé la ou il était.

Les femmes sortirent dans le jardin et furent agréablement surprise de voir qu'ils avaient intégré Draco dans leur petite bande. Un seul cependant faisait la tête, Harry.

Mais personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, Draco avait été jusqu'à présent son pire ennemi après Voldemort. Hermione se sentit toute légère de voir que Ron et Draco parler ensemble...

Ils se mirent tous à table et partagèrent un repas succulent dans la bonne humeur. Ils avaient tous des raisons d'être heureux en cette saint sylvestre.

Mrs Weasley alla chercher le gâteau qu'elle avait préparée cette après midi même.

- Bien, il est 23 heures 55, c'est bientôt le nouvel an, quelles seront vos résolutions ? _demanda joyeusement Mrs Weasley_.

- Maman, nous préférons attendre qu'il soit minuit. _Dit calmement Ron_.

- Oh, très bien, alors en attendant, aidez-moi à débarrasser la table pour qu'on puisse faire la fête !

Ils s'exécutèrent tous pour que tout soit débarrassé le plus vite possible. En moins de 5 minutes, tout était propre et une sono avait été installé.

- Compte à rebours ! _cria Fred_.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, **BONNE ANNEE** !!!!! _crièrent-ils tous en même temps_.

Des confettis tombèrent du ciel et un feu d'artifice fut tiré. Ils s'embrassèrent tous en se souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde pour cette nouvelle année.

Après une dizaine de minutes à s'embrasser, le calme revint et Hermione réclama l'attention de tous.

- S'il vous plait, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Il faut que vous sachiez tous à quel point vous comptez pour moi, j'ai l'intention de faire de cette année, la meilleure de toute. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide. _Elle tendit la main à Draco qui la saisit_. Draco et moi, nous avons décidé de nous marier.

- Mon Dieu ! Ma chérie ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! _lança Mrs Weasley les larmes aux yeux_.

- Félicitation ! _Lança l'assemblée_.

- Pardon, mais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à annoncer ! _dit Ron_.

- Encore ! _Railla George_...

- Oui, encore, comme vous savez, maintenant que les élections sont passées, Lavande et moi allons également nous marier. Mais il faut que vous sachiez aussi que nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Lavande, ma chérie, tu veux leur dire ?

- Oui, je veux bien. Alors voilà, je suis enceinte. C'est une petite fille...

- Ron ! _Mrs Weasley faillit tomber dans les pommes_. C'est... C'est...

- Merveilleux, _finit Mr Weasley_.

- Bien, à nous maintenant ! _dit Ginny_.

- Oui, à nous ! _Renchéri Harry_. Dumbledore m'à annoncé qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui prenne sa relève en tant que directeur.

- Génial ! Tu pourras accepter nos marchandises dans l'école ! _dirent en chœur Fred et George_.

- Ni comptaient pas trop !

- Oui, et il faut aussi que vous sachiez que j'attends moi aussi un bébé.

- Oh ! _Lança l'assemblée_. Félicitation !

- A nous ! _lancèrent Fred et George_.

- On vient d'ouvrir une boutique supplémentaire ! _dit Fred_

- Oui et aussi il faut que vous sachiez que je viens de me trouver une petite amie avec qui c'est très sérieux. Vous la rencontrerez bientôt.

- Pareil pour moi !

- Quelle soirée ! _Souffla Mrs Weasley_. Je n'aurais jamais imaginée passer une soirée pareille ! Félicitation à vous tous. Toutes vos nouvelles sont merveilleuses. Et vous deux, _s'adressa t-elle au jumeaux_, j'espère que vous vous calmerez un peu maintenant que vous avez des petites amies avec qui c'est sérieux ! Et je veux les connaître. Ca me ferait une telle joie. Bon, et bien maintenant, il faut faire la fête ! Champagne pour tout le monde, sauf pour vous deux mes chéries, vous êtes enceinte et vous ne pouvez pas boire d'alcool.

La musique commença et la champagne coula à flot. Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait des plus mouvementée et vraiment bien remplis !!!

* * *

_A Samedi! :))_


	20. Retour à Poudlard

_Coucou!_

_Oui, je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Ben parce que Lundi, je vais avoir un disque dur en plus sur mon ordi et que je pourrais stoquer beaucoup plus de truc dessus! Enfin, moi, ce qui me mets surtout de si bonne humeur, c'est que je vais pouvoir m'acheter les sims 3 et l'installer sans peur que Marc [mon ordi] bugue où bien le jeu. Ourra! Je suis contente! :)) :)) :))_

_Vous avez vus que le saison 5 de Supernatural a commencé au USA? Je languis de la voir! Supernatural c'est ma série préférée. J'adoore! On va voir ce que ça donne, surtout après le final de la saison 4. Je sais que ça ne doit pas beaucoup vous interessez, puisque vous êtes sur la catégorie Harry Potter et pas Supernatural, mais bon. On ne se refait pas! :))_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et aussi pour ceux qui mettent la fic' en alerte et en favoris! _

_Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous allez trouver ce chapitre. L'histoire est bientôt finit par contre. Je sais que j'arrête pas de le dire à chaque début de chapitre. Bref..._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#19 ****Retour à Poudlard**

La rentrée était enfin arrivée et les trois professeurs étaient repartis à Poudlard.

Hermione et Draco étaient plus liés que jamais. Cependant, une dispute avait eu lieu entre eux. Une petite dispute, pas de celle où on hurle et où on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas.

En effet, Draco n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Hermione avait mentit à tout le monde lors du jour de l'an chez les Weasley.

Hermione se défendit en lui répondant que ça leur aurait brisé le cœur à tous si elle leur avait dit qu'ils s'étaient mariés en secret. Il comprit parfaitement son attitude et il ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

Donc, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Les cours reprirent et Draco vint s'installer avec Hermione dans leur salle commune. Tous les week-ends, ils préparaient leur futur re mariage. Elle voulait une nouvelle robe, il fallait trouver un endroit ou fêter le mariage, faire la liste des invités et tout plein d'autre chose encore.

Un matin, elle reçut un hibou qui ne portait pas de nom d'expéditeur. Elle décida malgré tout de l'ouvrir pour savoir de qui pouvait provenir le message.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle fut surprise de voir l'expéditeur. Cependant, elle avait envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

**«**_Hermione, je me rend compte que j'ai commis des erreurs. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je voulais te dire que je ne parviens pas à t'oublier et que je pense constamment à toi. Je souhaite plus que tout que tu me pardonne et que tu me donne une seconde chance._

_Draco ne t'apportera que des ennuis et il te fera souffrir soit en sûre. Il n'a jamais put rendre heureux qui que ce soit. Il a toujours été dans le camp de Tu sais qui._

_Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire. N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Quitte Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_William**»**_

Hermione resta bouche bée. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ! D'abord il se sert d'elle pour une vengeance ou un truc comme ça, ensuite il lui a mentit en lui omettant que c'était un fils de mangemort au service de Voldemort et maintenant il lui demandait de quitter Draco pour qu'elle se remette avec lui ! Quel toupet !

Draco se leva et lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait sa femme, il lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

- Regarde ! _Elle lui tendit la lettre_

- Quoi, mais j'hallucine ! Tu va voir quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus à celui-là ! Je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

- Non Dray, je ne veux pas que tu rentre dans son petit jeu. C'est ce qu'il attend. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut plus rien pour nous séparer à présent. Tu es l'homme que j'ai épousé, tu es celui avec qui je veux vieillir, avec qui je veux avoir des enfants... Je t'aime Draco et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es merveilleuse ?

- Hum, pas aujourd'hui non !

- Eh ben, c'est fait ! Je t'aime...

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et l'embrassa. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Elle le regarda avec un énorme sourire puis avant qu'il est put faire le moindre geste, elle l'entoura de ses jambes et le fit tomber à terre. Elle était désormais à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis, elle le regarda avec malice et sans crier gare elle fila dans la salle de bain. Il se leva à son tour et la suivie mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il reçut un jet d'eau en pleine figure. La guerre était déclarée ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se venge !

Alors il attrapa sa baguette et prononça la formule de jet d'eau : aguamenti. La bataille d'eau fit rage pendant une demi-heure, ils se poursuivaient dans la grande salle commune et riaient comme des enfants.

Hermione, épuisée de s'être autant dépensée, tomba de tout son long sur le canapé en riant aux éclats. Draco quant à lui, s'affala sur le fauteuil en riant également. Il aimait tellement la voir rire, la voir si heureuse et pleine de vie...

Finalement Draco avait eu raison, Poudlard avait su les réunir à nouveau, et plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.

Hermione eut soudain un éclair de génie...

- Draco ! Je sais ou nous allons nous marier ! Que penses-tu du parc de Poudlard ?

* * *

_Donc, je vous dit à Mercredi! Bon Week-end, amusez-vous bien, et bon début de semaine aussi! _

_BiZous!_


	21. Tout est Bien qui finit Bien

_Coucou!_

_Comment ça va? Pour ma part, je vais bien, sauf qu'il pleut... Mais c'est pas un problème, j'adore la pluie! Oui, je suis bien une fille du sud. Tout le monde trouve ça bizarre que j'aime la pluie! C'est juste de l'eau!_

_Bref, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue, que je posterais Samedi. Donc, profitez en bien! J'espère également que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérences._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#20 ****Tout est bien qui finit bien !**

Les mois passaient, et Dumbledore avait donné son accord pour que le mariage de Draco et Hermione soit célébré dans le parc. Cette nouvelle avait enchanté les futurs mariés.

Le mois de juin venait de finir et les élèves étaient partit en vacances. Ginny et Lavande étaient ses demoiselles d'honneur tandis qu'Harry et Ron étaient les témoins de Draco. Tout avait été arrangé et la fête aurait lieu elle aussi dans le parc du château.

C'était le 5 juillet et c'était le jour du mariage. Hermione se préparait dans sa salle commune avec Ginny et Lavande. Draco quant à lui se préparait dans la chambre d'Harry.

- Je voulais vous remercier tout les deux. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter d'être mes témoins.

- Mais non, ça nous fait plaisir d'être tes témoins. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie sa meilleure amie ! _dit Ron_.

- Ouais, et puis, il faut dire que tu as beaucoup changé depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Et je dois dire que je te préfère maintenant, tu es beaucoup moins arrogant. _Conclus Harry_.

Les garçons rigolèrent avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre le parc ou tous les invités avait prit place. Hermione avait été déçu que ses parents ne viennent pas à son mariage et avait donc demandé à Mr Weasley de la mener à l'autel. Ce dernier avait été honoré qu'elle le considère comme un père et avait accepté avec beaucoup de joie.

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir et n'en revenait pas, elle était tout simplement magnifique. La robe était simple mais vraiment très élégante.

La marche nuptiale commença, Ginny fit son apparition suivit de Lavande. Puis, Hermione apparut au bras de Mr Weasley. Draco eut le souffle coupé, on aurait dit l'apparition du rêve dans la réalité. C'était la plus belle femme que cette terre pouvait porter.

Une fois devant l'autel, Mr Weasley embrassa Hermione tendrement sur le front et la laissa à Draco.

L'officieur commença :

- Qui donne cette jeune femme à ce jeune homme ?

- C'est nous ! _dirent en chœur Mr et Mrs Weasley_.

- Et nous aussi, _répliquèrent Harry et Ron_.

Hermione leur sourit puis se retourna vers Draco.

- Bien, nous sommes ici réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les lois sacrées du mariage. Si quelqu'un a une objection, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Mrs Weasley se leva et regarda l'assistance avec un regard meurtrier **[**_comme la mère de Fran dans la nounou d'enfer_**]**. Personne n'émit d'objection.

L'officieur poursuivie la cérémonie. Ils échangèrent leur alliance puis vint le moment des vœux. Hermione commença :

- Draco, si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer ! Tu es si parfait ! Grâce à toi, je suis devenue quelqu'un de meilleur, je n'ai plus peur d'affronter la vie, je me sens si sereine et si bien à tes côtés. Malgré le fait que nous étions de maisons opposés, tu m'as montré que la vie ne se résume pas à avoir le nez dans les livres et à étudier... C'est toi qui m'as apprit ce qu'était le grand amour, tu es le seul à avoir fait battre mon cœur... Draco, tu es le seul avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie, je veux vieillir à tes côtés, je veux que tu me fasses des enfants, je veux que chaque jour, lorsque je me lève, ce soit ton visage que je vois. Je t'aime et rien au monde ne pourra jamais changer ça.

- Draco, à vous maintenant...

- Hermione, ma Mione, mon discours sera bref. Je t'aime, et ça, pour l'éternité et même au-delà. La mort ne changera pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu es ma vie, mon oxygène, je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre sans toi. Alors voici ce que je te promets devant tous ces témoins, je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort et bien au-delà, je te serais à jamais fidèle car je ne vois pas qu'elle femme dans ce monde peut rivaliser avec toi, et je te promets de t'offrir tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'aime...

La cérémonie se termina avec le traditionnel :

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Draco ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois. Il captura les lèvres d'Hermione avec une telle rapidité que celle-ci fut surprise. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'à ce moment là. Ils descendirent de l'autel, suivit par les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur.

Hermione et Draco ouvrirent la première danse.

- Laquelle tu as choisi ? _demanda Hermione_.

A ce moment, les premières notes de sa chanson préférée débutèrent : _More than anyone_ de **Gavin Degraw**.

- OH, j'espérais que ce soit celle là !

- Je sais, maintenant ce sera notre chanson...

Ils dansèrent en parfaite harmonie, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit. Tous se retournèrent pour voir William et d'autre ancien mangemort débarquer.

Heureusement Hermione et Draco avaient toujours leur baguette sur eux. Une bataille s'engagea alors. Des sorts fusaient de toute part et les deux nouveaux mariés restaient côte à côte, ne voulant se séparer à aucun prix.

Puis, dans le chaos de la bataille, Hermione tomba à terre, et tout devint alors noir...

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Epilogue où pas? Le passage que je me suis amusée à écrire, c'est quand Mrs Weasley se la joue Sylvia Fine, de Une Nounou d'Enfer... Bref, je vous donne rdv Samedi pour l'épilogue._

_BiZous_


	22. Epilogue

_Coucou_

_Ca y est, c'est la fin... Voici l'épilogue!_

_J'ai été contente de partager cette fic' avec vous, et de voir qu'elle a été autant appréciée. Ca me fait chaud au coeur. _

_Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira, mais je vous préviens que c'est très guimauve..._

_Alors, à la prochaine, Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#2.0 ****Epilogue**

- On est pas bien là ?

- Si, c'est vraiment divin !

Les deux personnes étaient sur une plage en train de bronzer. Puis, la femme retira ses lunettes de soleil et se leva...

- Ou tu va ?

- Suis-moi et tu sauras...

L'homme se leva à son tour et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la mer. Une fois dans l'eau, la jeune femme se mit à arroser son copain et celui s'approcha d'elle pour la capturer dans ses bras et il l'embrassa passionnément...

- On t'a déjà dit que tu embrassais infiniment bien ?

- Hum, pas aujourd'hui, _répondit-il_.

- Et bien c'est fait !

Et elle recaptura ses lèvres. Puis, ils sortirent de l'eau, ramassèrent leur affaires et filèrent dans leur bungalow. Ils étaient sur l'île de Bora-Bora et profiter pleinement de leur lune de miel.

Draco déposa Hermione sur le lit et avança tel un prédateur vers elle. Elle explosa de rire et l'attira vers elle. Ensuite elle se blottit dans ses bras et caressa machinalement son torse.

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais. _Dit Draco_

- Oui, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur ainsi. Mais tu sais, je ne savais pas moi-même de ce qui ce passait.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour ça.

- Ca, tu parle de notre lune de miel ? Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu la reporter à plus tard.

- Mais, avec ce qui t'es arrivée je me suis dit que c'était peut être trop tôt...

- Draco, tu va arrêter de me sur protéger oui. J'ai fait une fausse couche, pas une crise cardiaque !

- Mais c'est déjà important !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai été beaucoup attristée, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fais mon deuil assez rapidement et je me dis que finalement, nous aurons tout notre temps d'avoir des enfants.

- Oui, et si on s'y mettait tout de suite !

Il l'embrassa et Hermione ria aux éclats. Elle était vraiment très amoureuse de lui et pour rien au monde elle ne pourrait s'en séparer.

Pendant la bataille lors du mariage, lorsqu'Hermione était tombée inconsciente, Draco avait vue rouge et avait lancé le sort de la mort sur tout les mangemorts qui lui passait sous la main. Lorsqu'il avait été face à William, une telle rage c'était emparée de lui qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit et qu'il lui avait lancé le sort impardonnable.

Une fois le calme revenu, tout le monde s'était attroupé autour d'Hermione qu'ils avaient transporté d'urgence à sainte mangouste. Les médicomage les avait rassuré en leur disant que les jours d'Hermione n'étaient pas comptés, et qu'elle allait très vite s'en remettre. Elle avait perdu connaissance car elle venait de faire une fausse couche.

Draco avait été sous le choc de cette révélation. Pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Mais il eu vite sa réponse, Hermione elle-même n'en savait rien. Elle était sortit le lendemain de l'hôpital et deux jours à peine après cet incident, Draco et elle s'était envolés pour l'île de Bora-Bora pour passer leur lune de miel.

- Dire qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre pour retourner à Poudlard.

- Dit moi que tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner, _fit ironiquement Draco_.

- Bon, si j'ai hâte de retrouver la vision enchanteresse du château illuminé une fois la nuit tombée. Mais je suis aussi très bien ici, sur cette île magique seulement avec toi. J'aimerais que ça dure éternellement.

- Mais ça va durer éternellement, nous sommes mariés maintenant ! Juste une question par curiosité, à la rentrée, tu te feras toujours appeler professeur Granger ou bien professeur Malfoy ?

- Et bien je dois dire que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit de garder mon nom de jeune fille mais j'aime qu'on m'appelle Mrs Malfoy, donc, ce sera professeur Malfoy ! Comme ça il y en aura 2 !!!!

- Je vous aime Hermione Malfoy

- Moi aussi je vous aime Draco Malfoy...

Ils passèrent le mois de juillet sur l'île puis rentrèrent à Londres ou ils allèrent habiter dans le loft d'Hermione. Le manoir Malfoy était rempli de trop d'énergie négative pour pouvoir y vivre et élever des enfants. Mais ils se promirent d'acheter une véritable maison pour élever leur famille.

Ils assistèrent aussi au mariage de Ron et Lavande ainsi qu'à ceux des jumeaux Fred et George. Oui, contre toute attente, ces deux là avaient réussit à trouver les belle de leur cœur.

Hermione et Draco eurent une famille nombreuse et ils vieillirent ensemble, racontant à leur petit enfants leur année d'étude à Poudlard et comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que tout les opposaient...

**~FIN~**


End file.
